It's Raining Somewhere Else
by PitfallHarry101
Summary: In an attempt to find W.D. Gaster, 7 individuals open a way into the void, which has unforeseen consequences. They are all transported into the reality of Fairy Tail, in which they will work together to find a way back home, to their loved ones. Frisk is selectively mute as well as non-binary, Sans was in the PTA, and starts after the Galuna Island ark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character written about in this fic. Fairy Tail and Undertale go to their respective owners, the only thing I own is the OC's that appear at some point.**

This is my first fanfic. Like, ever. So clearly I'm going to say, constructive criticism only please. But since I know the internet, I know you guys are going to go ham on my ass here. Just make sure that you keep most of your hate to yourself. Thanks.

Now that that's out of the way, I really hope you guys like this idea I had. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _A man sits alone in a darkened room, slowly observing the happenings of the only reality he cares about. The one he was part of. Well, that WAS the case, until… well that was in the past. Now, he was in his own world, a world of stillness and emptiness; the void. Yet still, people were figuring out a way to get him back into their reality._

 _He would like that. He did terribly miss his sons._

 _But he needed to observe, at least until they figure out how to get him back. He observed his reality is particularly… leaky, to say the least. Time-space seemed to always bend around some places in that reality. With the way things are going, the people who are trying to get him back are going to distort time-space. That may not exactly be good for them. Who knows what will really happen; especially with that other reality so close to theirs. But Sans will figure it out though, his son always does._

* * *

"SANS, WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!" Sans woke by simply cracking open an eye, he never really got startled. That would take something that particularly _rattled his bones_. No, this was Papyrus calling up from downstairs, as no one was in his room.

"Papyrus wants you, you should get down there."

Well, nobody that doesn't sleep in the same room. "Good morning Tori." Sans half yawned, looking over to his right, looking at the clock. Eight-thirty, why was Papyrus waking him up this early? Papyrus learnt that people needed sleep after getting to the surface, but even so, it was a weekend-that meant that either Papyrus was really happy, or celebrating something. "I guess I'll go see what he wants." Pulling the covers of their bed off of him, he looks at the photo that always greets him when he wakes up.

They all took the picture when they got to the surface, Frisk in the center with everyone else around them, giving Frisk a giant hug…although Undyne gave more of a suplex than anything else. Everyone that made friends with Frisk was there, from Monster Kid to Asgore. It was one of the happiest moments he ever felt. Frisk even gave him HOPE after they got to the surface, telling him that there won't be any more resets. He didn't know why he wasn't skeptical, even though he probably should've been, but he just knew that there won't be any more resets. Frisk just had a face that held complete certainty that he just couldn't refute.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL PREPARE A BREAKFAST FIT FOR A KING! AND EVERYONE ELSE." Papyrus shouted from downstairs, a few pots clinking around as he said it.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! The breakfast shall be our passion consentrated into a perfect meal!" Undyne shouted after him, "The meal is the enemy! Let your fighting strength come out! It resists our attempts to make it delicious!"

Huh… so Undyne was helping him make breakfast? That's unusual; Undyne lives with Alphys in their new apartment. They are a cute couple, I guess the phrase "opposites attract" describe their relationship quite well. If Undyne is over, then did Alphys come with her? They could talk about their project, which brought his attention to something else, is Frisk awake?

"Hey, Tori, should I wake up Frisk?" Sans asked, putting on his blue fur hoodie.

"You know Frisk; they're probably already helping them make breakfast." Tori replied, sitting up. She has the face that she always has when she wakes up; her muzzle scrunched up in that cute way where it's a reward to look at her every morning. "Although I should probably ask you how you plan to stay awake long enough. You were up pretty late last night."

Sans with the ever present smile always on his face, grinned even harder at that. "Look at who you're talking to."

Tori smiled, god he loved that smile, "Ha! Who am I kidding, you'll get the sleep back sometime in the day. Honestly, don't you ever get _tired of sleeping_?" She said, a smirk growing on her face.

"What can I say, it comes to me so naturally _, I could do it with my eyes closed_." Sans said as smoothly as possible, as to not ruin his joke. His strife was worth it, as Tori howled with laughter. Yup, he loved this woman. "I'll bring you up some of the food their making, alright?"

Still laughing, she replies, "Ok, tell them I said hi."

"I will."

Exiting the room, Sans looked around the house. Everyone helped make the house once all of the hectic politics that ensued after the barrier broke and everyone came to the surface. It was a mix between Toriel's house in the ruins and Papyrus and Sans's house. Luckily, this included his workshop, and Tori had an office for whatever she needed to do if the school gave her some things. Which was often.

Downstairs was a welcoming sight, **everyone** was here. Alphys, who was currently messing around on her phone, Asgore, looking surprisingly regal sipping his tea while wearing a pink shirt with flowers on it, Napstablook, currently half listening to music half talking to Mettaton, who was talking about something about the body that Napstablook was made by Alphys recently. All gathered downstairs on the couches, waiting for the chefs to finish up in the kitchen. Said chefs that were making a racket, but that was to be expected when it came to the three most passionate chefs to exist.

Papyrus probably asked them all to come over again. They all happily obliged of course, especially Mettaton, who after a few one on one conversations with Sans about his and Papyrus's relationship, got on his good side. Who knew a robot show host could grow on you so much? Toriel refused to let Asgore come over the first few times, but their relationship got better over the years, still had it's rough patches, but they got along well enough now thanks to Frisk, the common conversation piece between them. Undyne came over a lot, thanks to Papyrus's friendship with her, Alphys less so since she was somewhat busier thanks to managing the human-monster laboratory on Mt. Ebott. Movie nights with them were the best. Undyne filled the rest in on Mettaton and Napstablook's relationship after a while, Frisk occasionally correcting her, and apparently they lived together since they wanted to get closer after the few years of Mettaton's absence.

"Oh, good morning Sunshine." Mettaton shook Sans out of his thoughts, with the voice he had in his rectangular form. "Sleep well?"

" _Slept like the dead_ , thanks for asking, how are you?" Sans replied, grinning.

"I'm absolutely fabulous, as always. Is Toriel not coming down yet?"

"No, she had a late night; she's going to sleep for a little longer."

"Oh that's too bad. Tell her to call me if she needs any help with the PTA." He resumed his conversation with Napstablook.

Alphys noticed Sans was present and the yellow lizard gave him a wave and redirected her attention to her phone. Asgore then decided to walk up to Sans and strike up a conversation.

"Howdy Sans, is Toriel not feeling well?" He asked with that deep hearty voice that befitted, well… a king.

"Heya, yeah Tori is still sleeping, the school gave her another late night. I'm just grabbing some food for her, I'll be right back."

"Ah, tell her I said hello."

"Will do." Sans yawned again.

He walked over to the kitchen, greeted with a welcoming burst of fire from the oven. Yeah, fire hazards were frequent; thankfully the kitchen was fire proof. Got to thank Frisk for that idea, saved them a lot of trouble over the years.

"IT'S ALMOST DONE NOW! ALL THAT'S LEFT NOW IS TO JUST BEAT IT INTO SUBMISSION!" Undyne's voice shouted from what was assumed to be her, as everyone was covered in a colorful combination of soot, vegetable remains, and blue sparkles; probably from Undyne's spears.

' _Good morning Sans'_ Frisk signed, waving over to him.

Apparently Frisk was working on something in the less dangerous side of the kitchen, with that flower. Of course they were still covered in soot and vegetables, but they were making what looked to be a fresh batch of chocolates from the oven.

"Morning Frisk, how's breakfast coming?" Frisk grinned; eyes closed, and wiped some breakfast from their face.

' _It's coming slowly. You need anything?'_

"Actually, yeah, Tori is still sleeping, and I wanted to bring her up some of the food you guys prepared."

' _Ok there is some food ready over by the table.'_

"Thanks Frisk. I'll be right back down."

Frisk nodded and went back to frosting the chocolates with that flower. He'll never understand why Frisk likes it so much.

Walking over to the table, there were two plates of spaghetti with a bread roll on the side, a cup of tea, still hot to the touch, sitting alongside a bottle of ketchup. Frisk probably noticed they were up late, and wanted to surprise them with a bedside breakfast. God he loved his kid. They were probably the only one who got a decent amount of sleep in this house, which was surprising, as they had a meeting with some humans as the Monster's Ambassador yesterday.

That helped a lot when they first got to the surface, but there was only so much Frisk could do as a 9 year old ambassador. That's where Toriel, Asgore, and (sometimes) Papyrus came in. They were both well versed on the comings and goings of monster's history and WELL over 18 years of age. Alphys and Sans helped get the humans understand the culture and education of monsters. Apparently Sans has what was quickly observed to be the equivalent of seven PhD's, Alphys having five PhD's and two masters degrees in engineering.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sans picked up the plates and carried it all upstairs, briefly looking out the window. It's a beautiful day outside, he thought.

* * *

It was a horrible day, Lucy thought. It was raining, and she was stuck inside the guild until it cleared up. It wasn't the fact that she disliked the guild, far from it actually. It was just so LOUD. She couldn't write in these conditions, she was in a writing mood, and it didn't help the fact that Natsu was constantly trying to sneak a peek at what she was attempting to write. She just paid her rent this month, fresh out of money, further worsening her mood.

"Come on Lucy, just a peek. We promise we won't damage it." Happy, Natsu's blue flying cat begged.

"You know, for some reason, I doubt that." Lucy stated, thinking back on all the times something broke in the guild hall. Something she quickly gave up on, becoming too numerous to count. "Besides, I promised Levi that I would show it to her first."

"Come on Happy; let's go see what Gray is up to." Natsu interjected before happy could argue further.

Well that was unexpected. Lucy assumed that would go on longer, not that she wanted it to, but it just didn't seem like Natsu would stop bugging her that easily. She'll have to thank him later. But what to write was the main problem, she hadn't gone on an interesting job recently, and nothing notable happened other than the fact that Loke was revealed to be a celestial spirit, Leo, and was now given his key. But she already wrote that. She just wished that something would happen soon.

Scolding herself for her thinking, and the fact that she probably jinxed them, Lucy gathers up her papers and decides to see what trouble Natsu got himself into by now.

* * *

 ***The fact that you are about to get a new** **friend and make your dunkle even happier fills you with Determination.**

Frisk looked up into the sky as they walked up Mt. Ebott once again, for a different reason; this time, with their friends and family. The sky was partially cloudy, with a lot of sun, it was really beautiful today. _**I've seen better skies**._ Chara was also here, if nothing else but in spirit. They were nice, even if they didn't admit it. Back in the underground, Chara might've tried to hurt people, but back then they didn't know how to live again after they died, didn't know how to share a soul. _**You do realize I can hear you**._ Oh, I know. After a while, they became friends.

Everyone came up here to help with the project Frisk, Sans, and Alphys came up with. They didn't know what the experiment was, but knew it was very important to them, and related to someone in their past. Mostly to Sans though, as it was his father they were getting. **_Gaster was a bit of an interesting character, wasn't he?_** You could say that, I guess. He was definitely unique. _**Hard to find as well**._ But getting him will be worth it. He was really friendly, despite his overall scary demeanor.

Even though it was very dangerous, Sans and Alphys knew what they were doing. They weren't stupid, but they definitely knew the risks. **_They also know that they have no clue what could happen._** That…was also a thing, something that they probably should look into. **_You think?_** But I trust them, and you do to. **_Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from being cautious._** Yeah, that's alright.

 ** _Still, they're messing with Determination to get this thing working. You know, the stuff that can alter time-space at will?_** I said that they knew the risks, right? Besides you're starting to get me down. I trust them. End of discussion.

Frisk looked around, seeing the people that came with them. Alphys was of course at the front, leading them to her lab "Ebott Laboratories," Sans next to her, cracking some science puns, they were followed by Papyrus and Undyne, who were in the middle of a conversation about the soccer team they coached at Ebott Jr. High. Which Frisk was a part of; let's just say practice was always interesting. Beside Papyrus was Mettaton, who occasionally talked about how glamorous the team was during practice. Then there was us at the back.

"What are you thinking about, weirdo." The Flower in their backpack asked, "I can see your face, and it always gets like that when you think."

Flowey had a point, while thinking this much got their mind off the situation; they weren't talking to the others.

"I bet your thinking about our imminent death."

Shifting the backpack so that Frisk could see Flowey and have their hands free to sign, ' _no, I trust them. Besides, we'll tough out any challenge that's thrown at us.'_

"You mean Smiley Trashbag and Alphys? Yeah, I wouldn't say that, but your right about you overcoming challenges that come in your way. You'll always load at your save point."

' _You know that's not what I meant.'_

Flowey changed his face to what was his "scary" version and laughed.

' _I'll close you up in the backpack if you don't behave.'_

At that he changed back to his normal face and grumbled incoherent nothings to himself. **_See? Even Flowey agrees that this is dangerous._**

' _I trust them, you should too.'_ Frisk signed to Flowey, and partially to Chara, _'They are both very smart, they'll figure out any problem that comes up.'_ Frisk flashed a smile at Flowey as they finished signing.

"Fine. But I'll be so ready to say I told you so."

Content with that answer, Frisk shifts the backpack to its original position.

"We're almost there guys, uh, sorry we had to hike all the way here." Alphys calls out from the front.

"It's no problem darling, we all have legs, and it's good to use them." Mettaton, who was still in his rectangle form, decided to then grow his EX legs on his rectangle.

"I hope you didn't **break a leg** walking **.** It's going **tibia** problem if you did." Sans countered Mettaton's joke. Smile wide as always.

* * *

Sans smiled once again, thinking about what was going to happen soon. They'll be a family soon, one big happy, dysfunctional family. He was so ready, he couldn't wait. Alphys and Sans were preparing the OPEN machine, while Mettaton was making sure the power source was all in one piece, Undyne and Papyrus carrying things that needed to be placed perfectly, Frisk was making sure none of the machines were broken, and were connected to the command console. Everyone was helping where they could. Toriel and Asgore couldn't be here, they had to go to an adult only Ambassador meeting.

Sans wiped the sweat off his skull, pulling a picture out of his pocket. It was the sweetest thing he ever saved from when he lived at the capital, Underground. Putting it back in his pocket, he looked around. Looks like either everyone was done, or was getting close. The only one not done was Alphys, who was installing the Determination vial in the OPEN machine.

"Hey Alph, something wrong?" Sans asked, kneeling down to where Alphys was installing the vial.

"W-Well, n-nothing that's going to b-be a p-problem." Alphys stuttered out. Yeah, something was wrong.

"Alph, we can fix whatever it is, even if it takes a few days." Sans comforted her, knowing that there might be a problem that might put everyone here in danger.

"I-It's just the, um, Determination, there might be too little."

"Oh." That was an issue, a BIG issue. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I double checked and everything, t-there's just, uh, one or two milliters missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"I-it's just gone! The machines here perfectly measure this s-stuff out, and now there's two missing."

"Well, will two mess with the equation? Maybe the machine's just off today."

"Y-yeah, you're probably right."

Good, she's calming down; she was a bit rocky on helping when they found out that they needed Determination to help with the OPEN machine. Can't blame her though, she still blames herself for what happened. He did help feed the Amalgamates when Alphys couldn't, back in the Underground, which helped lessen the burden.

"Alright let's get this started." Sans said, standing up, and giving Alphys a hand when she closed the compartment.

"Y-yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Everything's ready, would you like to do the honors?" Alphys said, giving the activation button to Sans.

"I would, thank you." Sans said, looking down on it. It was simple, a big red button. Alphys did like to give simple things complex functions; much like the phone she gave Frisk way back when. Frisk liked to tease their friends at school for the fact that they teased Frisk for having an "old flip-phone," needless to say, the reaction was amazing to see. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts. "Here we come, Gaster."

* * *

 _In the void, there was rarely any sound, if there was, it was so quiet, you never could hear it. Yet, in one moment, there was a deafening tear, followed by a sound described as the vacuum of the void, sucking in any and everything possible._

 _They broke the void's wall. No, they more OPENed another way here, the man cloaked in black turned to the reality that beckoned him._

 _What? The vacuum was sucking in more than just matter from his reality, no; it was pulling another reality close to the OPEN point. That's not good, that's REALLY not good._

 _The man faded from where he sat, and reappeared near the OPEN point. He heard people shouting over the deafening noise of the void._

"BROTHER! IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?"

"Yeah! I think so!"

"THINK!? What did you punks THINK was going to happen!?"

"W-we w-weren't ever 100 percent sure."

"DARLINGS, THE POWER IS DRAINING!"

"That's supposed to happen!"

"I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO DRAIN THIS FAST!"

"What!? Gaster! I know you're in there! Now get out here! NOW!"

 _The man would love nothing more than to do so. But he couldn't leave this place by simply walking out. He needed to be forced out._

 _The man, W.D. Gaster, would have the oncoming reality push him in his reality. Not the best plan he ever made, but he couldn't think of any others at the moment._

 _A dull voice was heard over the noise by the other party, "I'm here, but I can't leave! Hold on to something stable!"_

"WHY!?" the same voice called out, louder now as the vacuum was rising in volume the closer the reality got.

" _ANOTHER REALITY IS HEADING OUR WAY!"_

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

" _GRAB ONTO SOMETHING, FOR GOD SAKES!"_

 _A deafening pop was heard._

* * *

Undyne was awake, she wasn't sure if anyone else was, and she barely knew what was happening. Hell, she had NO clue. The only thing running through her mind at the moment was the fact that everyone was hurtling through the sky at an astonishing rate, meaning she needed to do something.

Acting on pure instinct and adrenaline, Undyne turned her soul green, and a green, heart-shaped shield appeared in front of her. It wasn't big enough to save them from the impact; she knew that. She turned everyone else's souls the same color.

She looked around, noticing that either everyone was unconscious or still tumbling uncontrollably through the air. No, they needed to face the danger head on for it to save them. She needed to be able to control the shield. Then, in a brilliant spark, she had a thought. Mabey she could make her shield bigger?

It hasn't ever been done before, but she didn't care, she was running out of time. She grabbed everyone she could and focused on making her power bigger and closed her eyes.

"Come on, come on! Work, damn it!" She opened her eyes, the shield was big enough. It would save them.

"HELL YEAH!" she triumphed, thrusting her fist into the air. Short lived though, as she redirected her attention onto where they were heading. It was a large pagoda like building with orange roofs.

"Damn." She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she couldn't change the direction. She could only hope that no one was in there at the moment.

Any moment they would hit.

* * *

Erza was currently sitting at Mira's bar counter, drinking some tea. It was raining outside, which was alright. She didn't particularly care for the rain, but she definitely didn't hate it. It was a relatively calm day, at least for Fairy Tail, which meant that they weren't quiet, but no one was getting into fights. That meant that she didn't have to break them up.

"What did you say to me, Pyro?!"

"You heard me, Frosty!"

She spoke too soon. But it's good for them to get the pent up aggression out of their system. She'll stop them after she finishes her tea. Then she heard something very faint, almost like a pop, but more like the sound that tar bubbles would make when they popped. She looked around; no one else seemed to have noticed the noise.

"Must be my imagination." she mumbled.

She continued sipping her tea.

"Are you going to break them up?" Lucy approached her, with an apparent bored look on her face.

"No, it's good for them to get their aggression out." She replied, taking another sip.

Then she heard, no, more like felt a dull roar in the distance. This wasn't her imagination, she knew it.

"Hothead!"

"Brain freeze!"

Erza stood up, trying to find the location of the noise, getting louder now.

"Forgetful!"

"Stripper!"

"QUIET YOU TWO!"

They looked over at her, noticing that her face was darting around the room.

"Something wrong Erz-?"

"Shhhhhhhh…"

She stopped moving, focusing on the sound. It was starting to be noticed by the other people in the guild she noted. Tuning them out, she tried to listen how far it was. It was going fast, whatever it was. Then she heard the piercing sound impact, not far from the guild, still moving.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT WALL!" She shouted at the people by the bar.

CRASH

The wall splintered into pieces, bringing a cloud of dust, dirt, and a dim green glow with it. Whatever it was, it stopped moving now. The impact knocked a few people off their feet, one of them Lucy and now were trying to get up. Erza approached the dust cloud, the dull glow now flickering off slowly as she got there. The cloud now dissipated in front of her, not enough to see clearly, but it was enough to see a few vague shapes.

There appeared to be 7 individuals, a rectangle with arms, a blue skinned woman with crimson hair, done in a ponytail, a giant yellow lizard in a lab coat, two really pale individuals, one with a blue hoodie, the other with a red cape wrapped around their neck, the end in tatters, and a tan child in a blue shirt with maroon stripes running across the chest, who also had a backpack. Oh, she almost missed the individual in the back, also pale, and was dressed in a black suit.

Whatever happened, these people were in need of help, several of them unconscious. Just as she thought that though, the blue skinned woman was slowly starting to stand up. A blue light appeared near her hand, growing into a spear-like shape, and she used it to get into a standing position. Erza took another look at her, she had no nose, sharp teeth, fins instead of ears, and looked exhausted.

"W-who?" The woman coughed, "Who are you?"

"Erza Scarlet, what's yours?" Erza replied, cautious now as she had a weapon.

"U-Undyne. Lady, help my friends, please."

Seeing that the woman, Undyne, wasn't here to attack, Erza decided not to attack. Shifting her demeanor a little, she looked back on the individuals; they all looked different from the monsters she usually was hired to kill, taking on an intelligent, humanoid shape.

"How can I help?"

Undyne's grip on her spear slipped, and she fell back down. "Beds." She muttered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"How are they?" Erza asked Porlyusica.

"They are alright, just simply unconscious. They all seem to be sapped of their strength." The pink haired woman, currently taking residence in the basement, responded. They set up a makeshift seven-bed-room down here after everyone realized they weren't a threat and needed medical attention.

"I hope one of them wakes up soon."

"That would be pretty helpful, getting to know who they are. But I'm not surprised their asleep, their magic reserves were also depleted."

"Still though, they've been asleep for twelve hours."

"Yeah, and it's the middle of the night. You should be sleeping young lady."

"But what if they need my assistance?"

"Then I'll be here. You need some rest. Now get out of here." She said, urging Erza out with a broom.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Good, she's gone. She turned back to the seven beds she was told to watch. They were all monsters, she knew that, well, all but one. There were three skeletons, a lizard, a fish-humanoid, a robot, and a human child. There was also apparently a flower in the child's backpack, along with a stick, a bandage, and a knife, so she set the flower in the window, the only window down here.

They all appeared to have magic abilities, even the child, but to what extent, she didn't know. She just knew that they were drained of their strength and magic. They were recovering slowly, which she didn't like. It meant that she had to stay awake all night watching to see if one woke up.

She looked over to where the short skeleton was resting, seeing him shifting. He was mumbling something under his breath. Visibly shaking he tossed and turned in his sleep, now starting to sweat. Porlyusica came to his bedside, knowing he was having a nightmare, something that probably wasn't good for someone who went through… whatever exhausted them so much.

The skeleton woke with a start, sitting up; he quickly clutched his left eye socket.

"W-where am I?" he said looking around, startled. "Who are you?"

"Calm down, my name is Porlyusica. You were unconscious, along with your other friends, so we got some beds for you to recover on."

"Papyrus?" he asked looking around the room, settling his eyes on the tall skeleton with the red scarf. "Good." He let out a sigh, "Are they all ok?"

"Yes, none of them are injured; just sleeping… which is surprising, because you crashed into the ground and through a building."

"Crashed?" He looked confused.

She nodded, "Your group was seen hurtling towards the guild before you crashed, with a green light around you."

"What?"

Clearly he was confused, "Let's start over. You are in a land called Fiore, which is known for having mage guilds, a series of organizations that take jobs to protect the people who can't protect themselves. You were seen hurtling towards our guild, Fairy Tail, and crashed through the wall."

He looked surprised at all this and thought for a moment. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like where I come from." He looked around. "There are six other beds." He mumbled, and looking at the last one he brightened his expression. "He said something about a reality." He mumbled, too silent for Porlyusica to hear. "I don't think that I will have the answer's you're looking for," He stated, "but I think he will." He pointed to the last skeleton, the one with the fractured skull.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what happened, but he might have the answers I don't have."

"Do you think you could tell me what you think happened?"

"Would you believe me?"

She pondered this for a moment, sorting through the various memories she had. "Yes, I would. If it's true."

"Alright, would you believe me if I told you I might be from a different reality than yours, and that I accidentally was teleported here when a tear in Time-Space occurred?"

She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, thinking. After a few moments of silence she looked back to the skeleton, straight into his eyes. "Yes."

"Good, because that all the answers I have. You'll have to talk to Gaster once he wakes up for conformation though." He took his hoodie off the side of the bed, putting it on.

"The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton." He said, reaching a hand out to shake.

"Pleasure."

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said, pulling a red bottle out of his jacket, "I'm going to see my friends." Getting up off the couch, drinking whatever was in the bottle, and he ventured over to the tall skeleton, Papyrus, as she now knew, and put a hand on his head.

"He's my brother." He said after a while.

"I can see the family resemblance."

He moved again, this time over to the child. Sitting down on a chair nearby, he scooted towards them. "How's Frisk doing?"

"Same as the rest, sleeping, recovering slowly."

He wrapped his hand around the child's, Frisk's, hands. "Thanks for helping them. They all mean a lot to me."

"I'm only simply watching over you all. If you want to thank someone, thank Erza."

"Erza?"

"She's the one who stopped everyone from panicking after you crashed through the wall; she was the one who sought medical attention for you all."

"Huh, thanks for the info. I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her."

"Scarlet hair, mature aura. Can't miss her."

"Thanks."

…

…...

…...

"Hey lady." Sans said after about an hour or two, still by Frisk. The sun was starting to shine orange light through the window.

"Yes?" she asked, yawning.

"Do you have the stuff to make a pie in this building?"

 **End Chapter One.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for giving this first chapter a read, i really appreciate it. Now please give a review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, 19 followers and 16 favorites. Holy shit, thanks guys. You all get an invisible cybernetic cookie! :3**

 **So I'm hoping to update with 5k word chapters every Saturday-ish.**

 **Also it's come to my attention that some mobile users can't see italics, so to rectify this, I'm also bolding Chara's thoughts and conversations, as well as Gaster's. Sorry for the inconvenience! : P**

 **Now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _Frisk. You're asleep. Wake up._** What? Huh? _**You are asleep, and I'm bored out of my mind.**_ Chara, why are you bothering me? _**Remember what happened?**_ _ **Yeah, I need to know what happened to the others.**_ What? What's with the others? _**Exactly my point, because you're asleep, I can't see what happened when the machine broke. Now WAKE UP.**_

Frisk thought slowly, still mostly asleep. Machine? The others? Something happened? Their mind was crawling towards thoughts as if through molasses. _**Come on, please. I need to know they're all right.**_ Something stirred in Frisk, hearing Chara's desperate voice. A need, a burning sensation in their chest.

 ***Knowing that the others might be in danger, you are Determined to wake up.**

…

Frisk smelt a gentle waft of cinnamon and butterscotch in the air. It was a familiar, comforting smell, that reminded them of Toriel and Sans. Unbeknownst to Frisk, they were starting to smile in their sleep. Then their eyes started to flutter open, finding the pie they were looking for on a wooden crate beside the bed. Looking a little to the left, Frisk saw Sans sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Turning back to the Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, they saw a note.

 _Hey Frisk, if your reading this, then it means you woke up before me. I made you some pie, I hope you like it. But you're probably wondering where you are, and why. Let me be the first to tell you straight up, were not at home. I'm sorry. The OPEN machine did something I didn't think it would do. I'm going to have to ask Gaster to see if I'm correct, but for now, just know that we are in a new place with new people._

 _Probably like when you first entered the underground, huh. Well, no use reminiscing on the past right now. When you look around, know that everyone is ok, they are just sleeping. From what I gathered from the lady with the pink hair, they got sapped of their strength, we all did. But don't worry, they are recovering. Rather fast, actually. At least faster than most monsters would. All things considering, I'm kind of surprised I was the first one to wake up. If you have any more questions, ask Porlyusica. The woman in pink hair I was talking about before. But she might be sleeping. So if that's the case, talk to either a woman named Erza, or a woman named Mirajane, they'll try to help. I met the one named Mira when I made you the pie, she's nice, and she'll help you out. They should probably be upstairs._

Frisk looked the note over a few times, interrupted half way through the second. _**This explains a few things, I hope Sans knows what he's doing. Wait, look. There's another page.**_ Frisk didn't know how they missed it, they must still be tired.

Turning it over, it read:

 _P.S. I found out that they both know ASL, well, they just call it sign language, but you don't have to worry. Now go get 'em kid. Oh, and don't wake the others up, they're all_ _ **bone tired.**_

Frisk laughed as they read the last line, it would be Sans who would make a joke in this situation.

Turning their attention back to the pie, they ate it. It was the same as always, yet tastier than usual. It wasn't Toriel's pie, but it came close.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frisk got out of bed carefully, to not wake Sans up. They felt something against their foot, seeing that it was the backpack they brought up to the lab they looked through it.

Flowey was gone.

In a panic, they picked up the backpack and looked around the room. _**Where is he?!**_ I don't know! _**Look again!**_ He's not there! _**Look around!**_ Give me a second!

They saw a flash of yellow in of the corner of Frisk's eye. Running over, they saw Flowey, sitting on the windowsill.

 _ **Poke him.**_ So Frisk did.

*Snort*

 _ **He's… sleeping?**_ Do flowers sleep? _**I'm pretty sure he never did before.**_ Maybe he also got exhausted? _**Probably.**_ What should we do? _**Leave him.**_ What?! _**Calm down, I didn't mean it that way.**_ _ **He's a flower, it'd probably be better for him to stay here, in the sun.**_ Are you sure? _**Listen, I want to bring him as much as you do, but do you have a better idea?**_ No... _**Then let's go see about this, "Mira" girl.**_

Walking away from the thin window, Frisk looked back at their friend one last time before departing. Frisk saw an old lady with pink hair, Porlyusica, fast asleep **.** _ **Looks like option one is out.**_ Yeah, I see some stairs over there. _**Hey, we don't even know what these people look like, how are we going to find them?**_ We'll just ask around, seems like there's a lot of people behind this door **.** _ **This might not be a good idea.**_ What could possibly be behind this door that would stop us from finding two people? _**Well-**_ Exactly, NOTHING! We'll find one of them no problem!

* * *

Well, Lucy wasn't bored. She could definitely say that. But she couldn't help but wonder about the monster's that came through the wall yesterday. It was the talk of the guild right now; no one could stop talking about it. If it kept going like this, the town could find out, and that may not be the best for Fairy Tail.

"Maybe they're humans that were cursed to look like that by an evil wizard!" Happy thought out loud, currently coming up with the most theories out of everyone. "Or maybe they're here to steal my fish stash!"

"I don't think that last one was quite right." Lucy told him. "But the one before that sounded like it could be true… I mean, the wizard might've launched them with a spell after he transformed them."

"No, I don't think that one is true." Gray said flatly.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Remember? There was one human. If the wizard transformed them, wouldn't they have transformed them all?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lucy sat there, thinking. The human was the one most of the people were interested about, as well as their relationship with the monsters. "Are they friends? Are they enemies? Family?" were all common questions. Everyone was keeping one eye on the basement door, begging to know the answer. But for now they'll simply have to wait.

"THE CHILD IS AWAKE!" … Well that was fast.

The basement door was open to reveal the tan face of the very child that flew through the wall eighteen hours ago. Then they were instantly swallowed by a mob of Fairy Tail guild members. Lucy quickly moved her way through the mob hearing various questions directed at the child, like: "Are you here to fight our guild? Where are the monsters? Are the monsters ok?" When she got to the front of the crowd, the child was frantically moving their hands, eye twitching once, as if someone said "I told you so" in context. "Why are making those gestures? Can you speak?" Were all questions becoming increasingly frequent.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Erza shouted over the crowd, everyone looking towards her.

She looked like herself, albeit small bags under her eyes. She looked towards the crowd, which literally split down the middle to make a path for her. Nodding, she strode forth with a mission on her mind. She approached the child, kneeling down and shifting her expression to something warm.

Erza knelt down, facing the child, who clearly was desperate for something.

* * *

The child made signs, ' _Do you speak sign language?'_

"Yeah, I do."

The child's expression immediately changed to one of triumph, thrusting their fist into the air.

Erza laughed seeing the image. "What's your name?"

The child's hands went to work again. ' _Frisk.'_

"Frisk, huh? My name is Erza Scarlet."

' _You're Erza?'_ The child stopped for a moment, thinking. ' _My, dad Sans left me a note about you, telling me I could ask you questions.'_

"Sans? Which one was that?"

' _The skeleton with a blue hoodie.'_

"That is your dad?"

' _Adoptive dad. It's a long story.'_

"Hey Erza, you understand them?" Natsu called out from the back, "what are they saying?"

Erza turned to the child, "It appears that the others also want to know your story. Would you care to share?"

' _Yeah, I'll tell you my story. But you have to promise to answer my questions afterwards.'_

"I think we could do that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone was gathered around, listening to Erza while she interpreted Frisk's story, which was indeed a long story. The story told of monsters that were sealed under a mountain by humans after a war, a journey that had no violence, funny jokes, and the occasional "Is that one of the monsters?" which was answered with a quick description, like "Fish lady," or "the rectangle." It was interesting, and occasionally stirred up strong emotions.

Eventually, Mira got Levy to switch off with Erza, and pulled her off to get some refreshments.

"Why'd you bring me back here?"

"Because this seemed like a perfect time to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"So Sans was up earlier making Frisk some pie, right around the time I come in, and he told me all about them and their journey. Why they're here."

"So why are they here?"

"They don't know, all they think they know is how they're here."

"That's a little troublesome."

"Sans told me that he thinks they were sent here to this reality by accident when they did something in their reality."

"That's a little vague."

"Well, he said that he was hopefully going to get the rest of the answers when Gaster wakes up."

"The last monster without a name, with the fractured skull?"

"That's the one." Mira finished gathering trays of beverages for the thirsty. "That's all he told me before he went downstairs."

"Thanks for the information."

"I believe that he doesn't mean to keep everything from us, he seems to be a genuinely nice person."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Mira walked back to where the members of Fairy Tail were gathered, trays of beverages balanced on her hands. They came back around the time that Frisk told of their time after monsters got to the surface. They told of the skeleton that visited them in their dreams, which Frisk excitedly told them, yes, the skeleton with the fractured skull is Gaster.

"How'd you get him back?" Lucy asked, starry eyed.

Frisk stopped signing for a moment, closing their eyes for a minute, seeming to have an internal conversation.

"You alright Frisk? We can stop if you want." Mira asked, sitting on a chair nearby, handing Frisk a glass of water.

' _No, it's fine. But I think I will stop with the story though, the next part isn't mine to tell.'_ Frisk finished, taking a big gulp of water.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked, still interested in the things that these individuals were keeping a secret for now.

Frisk flashed Erza a look. ' _I'm sure. Now, but about my questions?'_

Erza completely forgot about that. Unsure of what the child could possibly need answers for, she said, "Go right ahead. Ask away."

Taking a gulp of water, Frisk crossed their arms for a moment, and then responded with a few questions she wasn't expecting. _'Where am I? Why do you understand me? What year is it?'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Gaster woke up slowly, almost in disbelief. This was the first time he woke up in… years. He clenched his hands, feeling movement. He sighed out loud, noticing a difference in his voice, it was… static-like. He felt his face, relishing in the movement, finding cracks and his right eye socket was drooped, but stiff. The void defiantly left its mark on him. Feeling over the other socket, it was the same as it was before the accident. He was even wearing the clothes he wore before the accident. Somehow, he was solid.

The void was always empty, yet it was filled. Filled with all realities, but the nothingness was always a vacuum. It sucked out any and everything that entered; be it mass from a reality, energy, or your physical form. You could see any reality you wished from there, but only at the moment you view it. Time progressed normally in the void, he couldn't view the past, or the future, but he could view an entire reality at once. The void was confusing in that way.

But now he had a physical form for some reason, albeit a little damaged, but it was solid. He looked over to the crate on his left, a note held in place by… His glasses? They still existed? Gaster put on the glasses, finding it easier to see.

 _Gaster, we need to talk. About more than a few things, so wake me up._

 _-Sans_

Not that much, but he knew exactly what he was talking about, and they did need to talk about it. So Gaster walked, stumbling a little at the start, over to his son. He watched him grow up through the void, but actually seeing him in person was something else. Before he got emotional, he went over to his son and gently shook his shoulders.

"Not yet Tori…" he mumbled, smiling a little.

So he was having dreams about her. Now he wasn't sure if he should wake him up… No, he had to; they really did need to talk about what exactly happened with the OPEN machine.

"Sans." Gaster pressed, which was all he needed to say, with the static he was surprised his voice didn't wake up the other unconscious members of the group.

Sans woke up in the most elegant way possible, by falling off the chair he was sitting on shouting "HOLY SHIT."

Gaster couldn't help but laugh a little at this, it was just too perfect.

Sans picked himself off the ground and dusted off his shorts, squinting at his father. "Good morning."

"Good morning Sans." Gaster replied. The room got silent, tension thick in the air.

"…"

"…"

"… So." Sans started.

"So."

"How's it been for you?"

"Um, are you certain that's how you want to start this?"

"Oh, sorry. Just thought, well… never mind."

"…"

"…"

"I missed you." Gaster said after the silence.

"What?"

"I missed you."

Sans looked at him, expression bright. "I missed you too." They fell into a tight embrace, father and son. No one said anything for a while, too afraid that this moment would end.

"Hey," Sans said, getting out of the hug, "I saved something you might like." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Oh?"

Sans handed the paper over, and it made Gaster cry in happiness. It was so long ago when Papyrus drew this, but the day he did was a memorable one. Papyrus was drawing the picture while Gaster and Sans were working on a particularly taxing project. When he came over to show them the picture, and it was something that only a child could bring. It was a small crayon drawing of all three of them standing next to one another, as a family. At the bottom was a small note: *Don't forget.

"Thank you."

They sat there in blissful silence for the next few moments. Relishing in the family they just reunited.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?" Gaster said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh yeah, that." Sans smiled a little, "You ready to talk science with me? You sure you're not acting like gravity?"

"How so?"

"You sure you're not going to be such a **downer**?" Sans smiled wider.

"Son," Gaster had a thought, "I just figured out why you only make bad science puns."

"Why?"

"Because all the good ones **argon**." Gaster counter joked.

"Hey, I only make them **periodically**."

"Trust me son **, I'd be unstoppable too if not for physics**." They both bust out laughing till their sides hurt. "I would love to talk science."

"Alright," Sans stopped laughing and got on a semi-serious expression. "I need to know if what I think happened, happened."

"So what do you think happened?"

Sans took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "So obviously, were not at home. We're somewhere else, a different "reality" than our own. I believe what happened was that the OPEN machine did something I didn't expect it to do, which was what got us into the reality that was on a collision course with us. The Open machine then opened a bridge between the two realities."

"You're MOSTLY right, you're only wrong on the details. Let me start from the ground up, I assume you're only using the word reality because I said reality when you were in your lab. When I was in the void, I learned of the existence of realities, which are bubbles with functioning multiverses inside. You following?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, these bubbles are stationary, and if something moves them, they only temporarily move, rubber banding back to their original position. Your machine OPENed your bubble, so the void, much like space, sucked in any matter available. That did not include your little group of friends. But your machine also pulled in the nearest reality to yours, this one. Still following?"

"Dad, I have a PhD in theoretical physics."

"Right," Gaster continued, not listening. "So, once this reality got close enough, your machine also opened a way into it. That's when things went haywire. Your group was knocked out, and instantly pulled into the void, crashing into me, and continuing into this reality. The reason why you are all so exhausted is because the void doesn't just act like a vacuum to matter. It pulls in EVERYTHING, including your energy and magic."

"So how did we recover so fast?"

"That, I do not know. But I do know this reality made us stronger, more durable." Gaster looked at his hands, "Dare I say, comparably durable to humans?"

Sans gaped at this revelation. "How do you know?"

"Remember what I said about the void being a vacuum? Imagine what living in that vacuum for years on end would do to a monster."

Sans looked at Gaster, pointing to his right eye, symbolizing Gaster's drooped eye. "That?"

"That, and so much more." Gaster leaned, popping his back. "Everything you see of me right now didn't exist in the void. I was a blob of shadows, a vague shape of what I am now. I wasn't solid, I might've been able to speak, but there was no quantifiable reason why, I had no bones, no physical matter for my magic to reverberate through, and no lungs. I was a forgotten thought."

"Whoa."

"But," Gaster waved his son back to reality, "The fact that this reality not only gave me a physical shape, but returned what I was wearing when I fell into the core. That means something."

They stopped talking after that, both thinking what could possibly be the reason why they all were recovering so quickly. Then another skeleton joined them, a reunited family hugged once again.

* * *

 _Six hours later._

Alphys was used to waking up late, since she usually spent her nights scrolling through UnderNet, or watching anime. She was even used to waking up with her back feeling like crap. But she wasn't used to waking up in a basement with uncomfortable beds and a bedside crate.

She slowly sat up, putting a hand on her forehead. She was feeling fine, it was just a nervous habit she had. Looking around, she saw six other beds, only two others filled. Not being able to see much more than one foot in front of her without her vision being impaired, she squinted, looking for her glasses. She saw a glint on her bedside crate, so she picked up the glasses.

Vision adjusting after she put on her perfectly round glasses, she saw a piece of paper, the kind Sans usually keeps in his hoodie.

 _Alphys, you're a smart girl, so I'm not going to sugar-coat our situation. We're fucking lost. Like, we have no quantifiable hint as to where to go next. I'm sorry. You remember Gaster? Yeah, he was the person we were trying to get out of the void, though I'm pretty sure you knew that. What you don't know is how we got here or why._

 _So basically, (I say basically, but I really don't mean that in any way) when the OPEN machine activated, nothing went wrong…. at least with the machine. You see, it did something we didn't expect. It pulled another *several erased smudges* reality close to ours, and the machine OPENed a way into it, knocking us out and pulled us into the universe._

 _We're not quite sure what happened next, as the only one awake at the time was Undyne,_ _a_ _nd she's unconscious right now. DON'T WORRY, JUST FINISH THE NOTE. From what I heard, people saw a green comet streak through the sky heading towards the building we are currently taking residence in. Turns out it was an organization that is fairly famous in this world, known as a magic guild. These magic guilds take on jobs asked by people who need or want help that only mages can do._

 _Now onto the subject of the unconscious, only three people are still left to wake up. Unless you count Frisk's flower. You, Undyne, and Mettaton are the only ones left unconscious. As you're awake means that there is something you need to do, see what is wrong with Mettaton. You can't do anything for Undyne right now, she just needs to rest. But Mtt needs to charge or something, but there is no electricity to charge him with in this universe._

 _If there is anything else you would like to know, come upstairs, don't worry about the crowd, their friendly. I trust you._

 _-Sans_

"Well then." Alphys fell back into the bed. "Shit." After a moment, she got up and out of the bed, pulling her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie T-shirt on and wore her lab coat over it. She walked over to Undyne's bed, pausing for a moment, looking at the ring on her own hand. Sighing, she continued past the bed towards Mettaton's. She needed to focus on someone who she could help.

Mettaton was in his rectangular form, haphazardly sprawled on the bed, she assumed because they weren't sure as to what he was, and he was definitely too heavy for most people. Thankfully he was on the side that showed his 4x5 display, the part she input commands onto when he was off. Pressing the first sequence of many that was to follow; his battery power was shown in detail on one of the small squares below his display. 25 percent, good; that meant that he fell on his backup power reserves and went dormant.

She needed to figure out a way for her to restore his power, and with a long term solution. It doesn't exactly seem like we'll be leaving this place any time soon. Back in the underground, Alphys made two input power sources for Mettaton, electricity and magic power, but only one could be active at any time. There wasn't any electricity in this universe, so that lead to magic power, which was also a problem. When they moved to the surface they found really low magic energy concentrations in the air, so they moved him over to his electricity.

This led Alphys to an interesting predicament. From what she could tell, it looks like this universe does indeed have magic. She would have to ask around if there were any high concentrations of magic she could use to get his power up. That was all she could do for now.

She could ask the people Sans was talking about in his note if they know anything about magic fuel? You guess? Eh, that was all she had for right now, and she wanted him fixed soon. She walked back over to Undyne, parting her hair out of her face. She leaned over gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and Undyne smiled.

"I'll be back. So you get better while I'm gone. OK?" Alphys said softly as she departed for finding an answer for her friend.

Surprisingly, upstairs was just a food court-like area, with wooden tables placed around in a semi-organized fashion. Nearly a third of every table was filled, and everyone noticed that she came out. She wasn't prepared for a crowd of rowdy wizards, hell she wasn't ok with crowds in general. She wasn't going to panic, but she was starting to sweat a little.

"Yo guys, check it out. The lizard's awake!" a loud, pink haired guy shouted, getting anyone's attention who hasn't noticed her yet.

"Um, m-my n-name's A-Alphys." She said, hopefully stopping the nickname lizard dead in its tracks.

"Natsu, before you make another one of them uncomfortable, just stop." A blonde haired girl shouted at a table in the back with a scarlet haired girl, and a black-haired guy.

"Come on Lucy, everyone's fine with me. Especially Papyrus."

"S-so you, uh, met Papyrus?"

"Natsu, Papyrus is nice to everyone." The girl shouted back at her table.

"H-hello?" Alphys interjected, hoping to get some answers.

"Hello." a blue haired girl with an orange headband said, ignoring the people yelling across the room to have a conversation.

"Uh, hi."

"Don't mind them, come over and sit by me, I promise were friendly."

"Oh, ok."

Alphys sat at the table the girl led her to, with only two other people on it.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"A-Alphys."

"That's a cool name."

"Uh, t-thanks."

"Don't be so nervous, we're all friendly here."

Alphys took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm just not that good with crowds."

"That's ok; a lot of people here were like that when they first joined."

"Oh yeah, you guys are supposed to be a magic guild, aren't you?"

"Yeah, did Sans leave a note for you? He told us you should be filled in on most of the stuff."

"Yeah, but I came up here to find something to help my friend."

"Which one?"

"Mettaton, he's the rectangle."

"He's your friend?"

"Yeah, he," Alphys thought for a moment, thinking up a way to describe Mettaton. "Uh, do you have golems?"

"Golems, yeah, we have those."

"Well Mettaton's a golem with a fully functioning intelligence. He's sort of a ghost that inhabits a golem permanently."

"Oh, wow, that's pretty cool!"

"Yeah, but I need a way to give him back his power."

"Like his magic power?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to restore it."

"Well, he should be slowly regaining his magic here if that's the case."

"How so?"

"Magic is in the air here, named Ethernano. It's a sort of magic particle."

Alphys's expression brightened, "You may have just solved all of my problems."

The girl laughed, seeing her face. "Well I try."

"Listen," Alphys started to get up from the bench next to the table, "I have to check something really quick, I promise I'll be right back. Oh, and uh, I just realized I haven't asked your name."

"Levy McGarden."

"Thanks Levy!"

Alphys raced towards the basement, hoping she was right in her assumption that she turned on Mettaton's magic collector. Really hoping that was the case, she bounded down the stairs and raced over to Mettaton's side. She inputted the commands to show his battery power.

38 percent and charging.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"So how are we going to start this meeting?" Sans asked Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail.

"That depends on you." He replied.

"No, it really doesn't." Sans stated. Thinking back on what he was doing here.

Gaster and Papyrus decided to explore outside, apparently moving was a privilege to Gaster for right now. Frisk was hanging out with "Team Natsu" in the town, as they were pretty much the only one that wasn't going to cause panic, they also brought the flower with them. Alphys was talking to Levy, apparently hitting it off as two nerds. Mettaton was currently charging, and Undyne was... still unconscious. If she weren't, she would have probably been the one in this meeting.

"But ok, what do you want to know?" Sans started again.

Makarov thought this over for a moment as he was sitting on his desk in a rather eccentric, orange and blue stripped outfit. "The thing I want to know is if you'll be dangerous to my children."

"None of us will be, so long as none of you intentionally hurts anyone. We may be powerful, but we only use that power against the people we **have a bone to pick**. But seriously, we're all nice people here."

Makarov looked directly into Sans's eyes, judging to see if he was lying. "I trust you. But there are still unanswered questions. Let's start with why you were seen flying through the air."

"Let's start with something that'll explain that, and a little more. We all are from a different reality that is not your own. We were pulled into this one when we were… doing an experiment." Sans didn't want to tell Makarov that he was messing with something that can bend space-time at will, so he left it at that. "We popped into your reality by forcibly going into it, and when we got through, we were probably shot through the air. And the rest you already know."

"Not quite, I still need to know two more things. First, how powerful are you all exactly?"

Sans actually didn't know the answer to that, and he knew that the "Ethernano" was what strengthened them, but to what exact extent, he didn't know. "I'd say that were pretty tough."

"So you don't know."

"Righto."

Makarov thought for another moment before asking, "My second question was what you all were planning on doing after you're all awake."

Sans hadn't thought about that either. While he was of course going to figure out a way to get them home, he didn't think of a short term plan.

"May I suggest something?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Become a member of Fairy Tail."

Sans didn't exactly know what to say, or where to start.

"Before you say anything, I'm just going to lay out your situation from my perspective." Makarov started, "You are all in an unfamiliar world with new people, new customs, and new places. You have no short term plan, and obviously need a way to make money. Fairy Tail is a solution, and I am willing."

Sans thought this over, "Hold on, I'll be right back." He said as he exited the room. Then he called everyone on their phone, asking if they wanted to join, and they said sure; though he did hear the flower refuse to join. Eh, **no skin off his bones**.

Sans re-entered the room, safely stating that everyone gave their consent to joining. Makarov stood up, reaching out for a hand to shake.

 ** _Ppppttthhhhhhpppppbbbbbllllllsssssssssppp..._**

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Its always funny." Sans said, gauging Makarov's reaction, he let out a little chuckle at his antics.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **So, thank you all everyone who gave this a read, I appreciate it. Now onto bigger topics.**

 **Chara. I'd just like to point out, that in this fic, Chara isn't evil anymore. Frisk SAVED them, and now they are the best of buds. I just want to clarify this because it annoys me when people treat Chara as a murderous fucking psychopath that only loves killing; because that's not true in the least. I could go on and on listing all the reasons why, but that would annoy you guys.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, guys, thanks for giving me your support of the fic. If you have any questions at all about the fic, where it's going, if some characters are going to appear, and if some alternate forms of people will appear, just mention it in your review, if you're not a guest, I'll reply the best I can.**

 **Now please leave a review, I appreciate it! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

So, 38 followers and 28 favorites. Yaaaay! I love you guys, I really do. All of the support I'm getting for this series is astounding. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. Now, I believe we have some fish waifu to get to...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Undyne felt like she had been hit by a bus. A bus that was traveling at terminal velocity. She was also on a very uncomfortable bed, in a basement. Shifting her body so that she could sit up, she set her back against the backboard. 6 empty beds lay around her, as well as crates, barrels, and one person. Sans.

He was sitting in the corner of the room, near a slim window. He was looking at something in his hand, leaning on a wooden crate decorated in papers. He always carried photos around with him in strange places, sometimes in his wallet, sometimes his jacket, sometimes in a binder that he carried in his jacket. Honestly, it's surprising how much stuff he keeps in there.

Undyne slowly moved off of her bed, making her way over to Sans. Her legs felt like they did after a training session with Asgore, tenfold. She didn't need something to help her stand, she just wanted to sit down on the bed next to Sans. But getting there was somehow the hardest thing she's ever done. Well, that wasn't exactly true, but it was still really hard.

When she finally got close enough to see the stuff sprawled on the table, she could see plans for a machine written in symbols, with the occasional note on the side in Sans's handwriting. Which everyone found out after they got to the surface, was exactly in the Comic Sans font. But the photo in his hand wasn't anything science related at all. It was… Toriel, looking out of a window.

She did her usual greeting for anyone that she knew well. "What's up, punk!" She said punching his shoulder, her voice fading into a cough in the middle of "punk."

He jumped in his chair, wiping a sleeve on his face, putting the picture down. "Whoa, hey Undyne." He said quickly.

"How's it going?"

"Oh, uh. Good, some research papers-" He stopped in the middle of whatever he was going to say. "Did you read my note?"

"Note?"

"Oh, well never mind. Just sit down and I'll tell you."

"Waaaay ahead of you." She said, already sitting down on a bed. Well, more like collapsed on her back.

She must've looked exhausted, because Sans looked concerned for her well being, saying, "Hey, you OK over there?"

"I've been better."

"Well. Get ready for a long story."

"Shoot."

"Well, let's start with the beginning. You remember the lab right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, well, actually… do you remember the royal scientist before Alphys?"

"Uhhh, I don't recall… wait, did he always wear a black lab coat?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"I saw him come occasionally when I trained with Asgore, but I never really had any conversations with him though."

"Well it's a start. His full name is Dr. Wing Ding Gaster. Alphys and I were his assistants for a time, helping out where we could. He's also my dad, and a really long time ago, he fell into the core and died."

"O…K…?" She questioned, not seeing where this was going.

"Well recently, Frisk told me he wasn't quite dead. Apparently they met him once, in a dark room in waterfall. So Alphys and I were working on a way to get to him, into his realm the void, that was why we made the Open Machine."

"So that's what the machine was for? Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't feel it was necessary. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"It's fine; just don't keep these things from me in the future."

"No problem. Now as for what happened; when we started the machine is where things went haywire. The machine didn't break or have any problems; it just did something we didn't expect it to do." He pulled his ketchup bottle out of his jacket and took a drink. "It pulled another reality that wasn't our own, and pulled it towards ours. When it got close enough, the machine also OPENed it, knocking all of us out and pulling us into this other reality, with Gaster."

"I wasn't knocked out." She said, recalling what exactly happened. "You all were knocked out when a giant wave of… energy blew through the OPEN point. It knocked out all the lights and you all went limp. Then we were just sucked in. It went dark for a second, I could still see, but whatever was happening sucked out my energy. Then we hit two things, one I don't know what, and the other was this giant bubble that we were pushed through. Then we were in the sky."

"Well," Sans took another drink, wide eyed. "That explains a few things. Could you continue?"

"Yeah, we were going fast, so I used my green SOUL magic on us so we wouldn't die." She stopped for a moment, "After that it was a blur, land coming towards me, then a wall, then a person with red hair."

"Well, that helps a little. Now let me explain EXACTLY what happened."

"Go right ahead bro."

"Well, the reality that moved towards our own is this one. It's a reality that basically functions on magic and doesn't have very many kinds of technology. This building that we crashed into is called a magic guild, which is an organization that helps others through jobs that regular people who can't do magic. This magic guild is named Fairy Tail, it's a pretty cool place, and all of us have signed up as members."

"Us? Who came with us?"

"Oh, well let's see… you, me, Frisk, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, Gaster, and sadly, Flowey."

"Frisk brought him to the lab?"

"Sadly so."

Well that's a bummer; nobody liked the flower except Frisk and Papyrus. He came handy at times, but most of the time he was a sarcastic jerk who liked to sit in the windowsill and brood. "Well that's great and all, but where are they?"

"Oh, well Mettaton, Frisk, Papyrus, and Assplant are all about to go on a job they picked out from the guild. I think they should be leaving in…" he looked at his watch. "Oh crap. They're leaving really soon."

"How soon?"

"In like a minute."

"THEN LET'S GO!" Undyne shouted, standing up and sprinted to the stairs "OOF!" she cried, falling after two steps.

"Whoa, there." Sans said, catching her before she face planted. "You sure you're ok?"

Pulling her up, she replied "Yeah, I'm just recovering a little slower than I thought."

"Here, lean yourself on my shoulder."

"Thanks."

"Now let's go see them off."

Undyne was alright with this, and walking was much easier when leaning on someone. She probably exhausted herself when she used her magic to protect everyone, which is probably why she woke up last. The green soul magic was unique in the fact where the person couldn't dodge if their soul was that color, but if whatever hit the shield wasn't the caster's own magic, the caster would receive that damage- thankfully halved.

The guild hall was filled with people who were having their own conversations. She was currently looking for the person she saw as she passed out, specifically looking for the hair. Whoever she was, she was sitting by three other people at her own table. Making a mental note to visit her after Frisk leaves, she looks for Frisk. Frisk and Alphys were sitting together on a bench right near the entrance talking, so as they approached them, she looked at Frisk's signs and heard Alphys.

' _-hope she'll wake up soon.'_ Frisk signed.

"Me too Frisk." Alphys replied next to Frisk, comforting them.

' _Make sure to call me when she does ok?'_

"I will." She reassured.

' _I wish she were here to say goodbye.'_

"I know she would have liked to."

A frown didn't suit Frisk's face. Fortunately, Undyne had a plan. To surprise them.

"HEY PUNKS," Undyne shouted, everyone's attention now on her, but she didn't care, "you better not be talking about me! Cause I'll always see you leave when you're about to leave on an epic quest!" She finished, smiling as wide as she could.

Frisk's face lit up with joy as they looked over to her. They didn't even sign before racing over to where she was leaning on Sans and gave her a patented "Frisk hug."

"… Hey punk, how are you doing?" She said, putting her hand on their head.

"Undyne!" Alphys shouted, starting a group hug.

"Hey, guys."

"I SHALL ALSO JOIN IN THIS GREAT FRIENDSHIP HUG!"

"Papyrus no!" Undyne shouted, but it was too late, they all collapsed into a giant pile of hugs and affection. "Help, please."

"DON'T WORRY UNDYNE, I SHALL HELP YOU! NOW HOW DO I HELP?

"I can't stand."

"Are you **fin-** ished?" Sans joked. Miraculously, he wasn't at the bottom of the pile.

"Sans no."

"Come on I think that one was r- **eel-** y good."

"BROTHER!"

"Come on don't be **koi** with me, you guys are **hooked** on these puns."

"I'm not, just stop **fishing** for puns."

"OH MY GOD!"

"That's **shellfish** of you Undyne, keeping all the puns for your- **shell-** f"

Papyrus's face now had the eyes he had when he got fed up with puns. It was pretty great. But Alphys pulled her up and over to a bench before it could escalate any further.

"Undyne, are you ok?" she asked, smiling at the skeletons antics.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just recovering a little slower than the rest of you, probably because I used my SOUL magic on everyone to protect us from the impact."

"Oh wow. Um, shouldn't you should be resting?"

"Pshhhh, I'm fine, I don't need rest. REST NEEDS ME!"

She laughed, Undyne loved that laugh. "Alright, so long as you recover at some point."

"Hey punk, don't you have an epic quest to leave on?!" She shouted over to Frisk, who quickly gathered Papyrus and Mettaton, pointing at the piece of paper in their hand, the job they got she assumed.

"Oh, well, farewell darling!" Mettaton shouted as he wheeled out the door.

"Bye guys!" she shouted back, smiling.

* * *

 **One day later**

Papyrus was leading the group down a path, map in hand, reigns of the horse drawn carriage in the other, and he was the leader! It was the obvious choice of course, the Great Papyrus leading this band toward their destination in one piece. But there was one thing that he needed the answer for.

"METTATON, WHY ARE YOU POSING ON THE CARRIGE?"

"Darling, the world is my stage. I need to express myself whenever possible." He replied, in his more human, EX form.

"I KNOW, BUT I CAN'T SEE."

"But Papyrus, where else would I express my fabulous body?"

"NEXT TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COMMENTATING ON OUR JOURNEY THROUGH THESE ROUGH AND RUGGED LANDS!"

"What a wonderful idea darling!" Mettaton shouted, coming down next to him. "You know, your skills are amazing Papyrus."

"NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! TRUYLY YOU ARE A MASTER AT THE DATING ARTS, METTATON."

Papyrus felt a tugging on his cape; Frisk was trying to get his attention. Handing the reigns over to Mettaton, he turned around. "FRISK! WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO HELP YOU WITH?"

' _Do you remember where we are going?'_ Frisk asked.

"DON'T WORRY, FOR I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE GOING, AND WHAT WE ARE GOING TO ACCOMPLISH ONCE WE GET THERE! NYEH HEH HEH!" They were on a monster hunting quest, something that Frisk was determined to find another, peaceful answer to. Apparently a large, wolf-like creature has been harassing an elderly woman's home, stealing valuables occasionally. The flyer asked for them to hunt the creature down, so it would stop stealing her stuff.

' _I bet I can find a different way to solve this!'_ They replied, pumping their fists to emphasize their determination.

"I KNOW YOU WILL, FRISK! FOR YOU SEE, THERE IS NO CHALLENGE YOU CAN'T ACCOMPLISH, AS YOU SOLVED ALL OF MY DEVILISHLY CUNNING PUZZLES! TRULY THEY ARE THE MOST DIFICULT OF TASKS SET BEFORE ANYONE!"

' _Yeah!'_ Frisk stood on a bench in the back of the carriage and posed dramatically.

"A hundred points kid, truly a marvelous display." Mettaton voiced their approval of Frisk's antics. "Also, we've almost arrived, so keep an eye on the carriage for us Papy, we'll be right back."

They were at the woman's cottage in the mountains, a small, humble abode. Decorated in rural accessories the house fit the surrounding forest well. Their plan was to have the more human-looking members of the group visit the woman and get more information, while papyrus stayed at the carriage. They still didn't know if they should openly show the public that there are indeed monsters that could be civil, so Mettaton and Frisk were the first choices.

"ALRIGHTY THEN, COME RIGHT BACK!" He shouted after them, already departing towards the cottage.

* * *

Alphys made two friends since she joined Fairy Tail, Lucy and Levy. They all shared a common interest in reading, which was something that Alphys and Sans were doing a lot of. They helped Sans and her to find records of all sorts of scientific and magical knowledge of alternate universes and realities. So far their search was… lacking. Sans was holed up in the basement with Gaster to look over his binder, running some calculations and seeing if they could build anything to help them.

But other than that, there was one other question that needed to be answered. How powerful were they in this world? They had no way to test it safely indoors, and everyone was occupied with a quest, recovering from magic exhaustion, or researching stuff. So she couldn't find that answer anytime soon.

Undyne was recovering fast, with most of her strength back in one day. It was amazing, really. Right now, Alphys couldn't see her, but she wouldn't have to wait long. Undyne fit right in with all of the Fairy Tail members after she got the crimson red guild mark on her right bicep. Honestly, with her attitude towards everything, Alphys was surprised that she hadn't challenged anyone to a fight yet.

"NGAHHH! PLACE YOUR BETS; I CHALLENGE EVERYONE HERE TO AN ARM WRESTLING CONTEST!" The crimson headed fish yelled, standing on a table.

"I had to say something, didn't I..." She sighed.

Natsu, the pink haired dragon slayer, apparently one of the stronger people in the guild, was the first in line, along with Elfman Strauss, and the members of the guild that would actually challenge Undyne, the woman who suplexed an entire table when she was still recovering from magic exhaustion… because she felt like it. But as for right now, she was perfectly fine.

"Hey, Undyne, you better believe you're going down!" Natsu shouted, full of vigor.

"You're so going down, punk!"

Of course she bet on her wife on all of the fights, but some other members were also betting on her-even though no one had seen her full potential yet. People like Erza and Gray, who were sitting at a table next to the arm wrestling arena.

"I'll bet you he lasts five seconds." Gray whispered to Erza.

"I bet he doesn't last two." She whispered back.

"Deal." They shook on this.

Lucy was beside them wide eyed, "You guys have surprisingly little faith in him."

"No, we just don't think he'll last long against… yeah, we just don't have faith in him." Gray replied smoothly.

Undyne was sitting down, elbow at the ready, and waiting. Natsu quickly took her hand and placed his elbow down. Mirajane was the referee of the match, apparently this happened a lot here, and she was the designated host and ref for all matches that broke out in the guild.

"Alright everyone, the rules of these matches are simple, no magic, and keep your elbow on the table." Everyone cheered at the hype. "Now, for the First bout, Undyne, the monster of untold strength, against Natsu, the fire dragon slayer!" The cheering was bolstered twice as much, bordering on deafening, "Now, get ready…" She started, while the contestants eyed each other down. "Get set…" Shoulders started to loosen. "Go!" All at once, their muscles tensed into a frenzy of strength.

Then Natsu's hand hit the table with a resounding slap.

"One second! Exchange your bets, the next round will begin shortly!" Mira shouted over the crowd, who were now in a frenzy of tossing coins and bags of jewels.

"OW! You're really strong, but don't think you've beaten me! I'll beat you one day!"

"Dude, this is the fifth time we've done this, give it a rest." Undyne replied.

"Be a man Natsu, back down. I'm up next." Elfman backed her up. Elfman was a beast of a man, the epitome of manhood, he was up next.

"Come at me bro." Was all Undyne needed to say.

Elfman placed his elbow down on the table, which, even as gentle as he could, still rattled some of the drinks on the far sides of the table. Undyne popped her knuckles, and placed her elbow down; prepared to give a fight.

"Next up, my brother, Elfman, truly the manliest member of the guild!" Elfman smiled a little more, but was already grinning at the fight that was about to unfold. "Get ready!" and once again Undyne traded a stare with her next opponent. "Get set!"

"Elfman, avenge me!" Natsu shouted out from the nearby "team Natsu" table.

"Will do." He acknowledged, giving a curt nod toward towards Undyne, grinning.

"GO!"

Their muscles pulsed, their magic glowing around them. The table beneath them groaned under the trial it was put through, faintly cracking. They never broke their stares or grins, never glancing down at their fists right between them. It was a sight to behold; the display of raw power was astounding. The table was now visibly splintering into pieces. They never moved from the original starting position, with only a slight vibration and tense muscles that were the only hint that they were putting any effort into this.

The table cracked, visibly almost next to destruction. Then, with a particularly loud crack, the table split in two, perfectly down the middle. There were cries of "Noooo!" and "Holy crap, these guys are monsters!" But Alphys focused on the bout.

"The table split in two everyone! It's a draw!" Mira barely shouted over the cries of the crowd.

Undyne and Elfman still had the other's fist in their clutches, "NOT ON MY WATCH!" they shouted in unison, kicking the benches away.

"Whoa! This fight isn't over yet people! They are now kneeling on the ground to battle it out!"

The look of determination in their eyes was all the description she needed, this battle wasn't going to finish until one of their hands fell against the wooden floors of the guild.

This went on for thirty more seconds, Elfman visibly sweating. Then he took the briefest of glances at his hand. Undyne struck then, putting all of her power into overpowering this man. His hand dropped from the starting point, and fell against the floor with a hard whap.

The guild hall was silent, for no one but the guild's strongest members beat Elfman in arm wrestling.

"Looks like Undyne is once again the winner of the match people!" the guild exploded into a roar of shock and awe.

* * *

The little group on the quest had just finished up in the lair of the wolf, Mettaton as far from their new transportation... Frisk defiantly found another solution. A plan renamed to "make the canine love Frisk so that we can return the valuables."

"Woof woof!" The new-found thief-gone-pet, Mr. Wolfinstien (affectionately chosen as his name) woofed aggressively at Mettaton, the only one in the group the wolf didn't like.

"Frisk, do you think that you could make the wolf like me?" He called over from the far side of the shadow that the giant wolf cast on the ground in the sunset.

' _I can't_ _ **make**_ _him like you, you know.'_ They signed from the top of the wolf, taking him as transportation was something that the wolf liked apparently.

The giant wolf took residence in a cave in the mountain that their contact lived near. It was cold when they first entered, with the yellow eyes of the beast lumbering in the back of the cave. Frisk handled it all in an instant, going on their past experiences with canines. They petted the wolf beyond all reason, without stopping. The wolf LOVED the affection. Needless to say, they now had a new short term member of the little band they formed.

The cave had a small stash in the back, all in a pond, glittering in the light of sunset. It was filled with necklaces and rings, nothing extravagant, just sentimental stuff that an old woman would keep as a reminder of the good old days. The most interesting piece was a golden locket with two photos on the inside, a younger version of the old lady that was their contact, the other a young man with a thickly bearded face, smiling at something in thankfulness, something that Mettaton knew the face of too well.

"Well as long as we don't keep him, I'm allowing him to stay."

"WELL I THINK THAT MR. WOLFINSTIEN IS A WONDERFUL PET! HE GRATEFULLY ACCEPTS ALL OF MY GIFTS!" Papyrus proclaimed, the wolf liked all of the bones he was being given, and currently had an astounding 36 bones crammed into his mouth haphazardly.

' _I think so too, besides, he'll be leaving soon. So let's enjoy the time we have together.'_

Apparently the wolf wanted to find some sort of pack, or family. That was all they could decipher of the woofs and barks of dog speak that was the natural language in all dogs. Some were more fluent than others, and some leaned towards a specific, non-canine language, like the Dog scouts that lived in Snowdin, back in the underground.

"The wolf doesn't like me." Mettaton put straight.

"YOU COULD PET HIM!"

"Papyrus, I love you, but-"

"AWWW… YOUV'E FALLEN FOR MY DEVILISH CHARMS ONCE AGAIN, FAIR METTATON! NEVER FEAR, FOR I, HAVE THE BEST PLAN TO GET YOU UNLOCKED FROM THIS SPELL!"

"… What would that be?" He would play along for now.

Papyrus then took on an evil grin, walked over to Mettaton, and whispered, "YOUR BLUE NOW."

Mettaton then flew toward the wolf, and landed on its back, just in front of Frisk.

"PAPYRUS WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKENED ME!?"

"GOOD LUCK METTATON!"

The beast had a low growl deep in its throat, clearly not liking Papyrus's plan. Neither did Mettaton. So Mettaton did the only thing that he thought would work, and he had practice before. On his employee, Burger Pants; the grouchiest cat he's ever employed. It was fun mercilessly mocking him all the time, but he learned a few tricks to get anger down.

Mettaton reached out his mechanical, noodle-arm, as slowly as possible, towards the dogs head. He reached the ears now, so his plan was now in its attack phase.

"Awo, Awooo!" The dog wailed in affection, while Mettaton furiously scratched his ears saying "Who's a big wolfie, you are! You are!" And his plan was a complete success; Mr. Wolfinstien was now his new best friend.

Mettaton turned around, looking towards frisk.

' _See, I knew you could make friends!'_

* * *

Undyne was now outside of the guild, on top of a Cliffside it sat near. Undyne laid in the crater from the impact of her crash, leading a deep trail towards the guild. She was dangling her legs off the side of the cliff, swinging them. The sun would be setting soon, and after that, the stars would come out. The first time she ever saw the stars was five hours after they broke the barrier. Frisk told everyone to stay still and close their eyes until they tapped their shoulder.

They did so. Their eyes remained closed for three hours straight, not that anyone minded. The wind on their bodies, light shining as the sun set warmly on Mt. Ebott. It was the most peaceful thing she had ever felt. Then Frisk tapped everyone's shoulders as they all were laying on their backs, not yet asleep, but getting close. When her eyes opened she saw something beautiful. Stars. Real stars, shining brightly, in a dazzling display of dark blue, white, red, and orange. Undyne had imagined what real stars looked like, but no one but pre-war monsters knew.

Her imagination paled in comparison to reality.

"Hey, beautiful." Alphys interrupted, with an attitude that she gained when she wasn't nervous.

"Hello." Undyne turned, seeing Alphys after a while. She had her round glasses up on her nose, smiling happily. Her lab coat was spotted with patches of dust from the books they looked through today. Barely peeking out from the coat was the pink hair of a familiar anime cat-girl.

"What are you thinking about up here?" She asked, sitting down on the ledge.

"The first time we came to the surface. It looks a little like this. Ya know?"

"It does, doesn't it?" She looked towards the glittering ocean. "It's pretty. Only two thing are prettier."

Undyne laughed, "and what would those be?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"The first time we looked at the stars."

"The other?"

She looked over, with a goofy grin. "You."

Undyne will always be the first to admit that Alphys was amazing. But she was just too damn cute. Undyne pulled her over into a hug, pecking her cheek with a kiss. Her face went as red as a lobster. God damn her cute power, it's too great for one person to have!

So they sat there, cuddling for a bit longer.

"Was there a different reason you came up here, other than to be cute?" Undyne asked.

She blushed, answering quickly with, "O-oh, um, yeah, I wanted to see something. Do you want to come with me real quick?" Alphys stood up again, still blushing.

"Sure." Undyne said, getting up and following Alphys down a path.

As they were walking down the path, Undyne spotted the gulid mark she got yesterday, after she woke up. She chose a light pink guild mark on the back of her neck, it complimented her. She got her own today just before the arm wrestling matches.

"Hey, where are you leading me?" Undyne asked, still not sure as to what she wanted.

"So you know how the Ethernano in the atmosphere strengthens us? Well I wanted to see how far we can take it."

"So it's like a test?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah, but the way were testing it is just basically you going all out."

"Wouldn't that be, you know, a bad idea?"

"With people around, yes, but im taking you to Fairy Tail's arena, it has a protective barrier around it so that the hillside, guild, or spectators are damaged."

"That's convenient."

Coming down the path a little more, a large circle made of tan tiles was placed around a dirt arena, with a pair of bleachers on either side. The closer they got, the more she saw of the matches that had been fought here. Scorch marks, large cracks, deep cuts littered the arena like this was a war zone. As they entered the circle, she felt a wave of protection wash over her.

"So you just want me to just do everything in my power? Simple as that?" Undyne asked.

"Simple as that." She replied, "It would be good to know how strong you are compared to our reality, since there are monsters that aren't exactly the civilized ones that we are, and they might attack us."

"Huh, well, do you want me to start with anything?"

"Not particularly, just go nuts."

Undyne was now standing in the middle of the arena, Alphys walking over to one of the bleachers on the outside of the arena. She was sensing a presence also by the bleachers, a small group. So she was supposed to go nuts huh? Let's give them a show.

Undyne started with a benchmark, she summoned her melee spear in her hands. With a quick glimmer, the spear was made solid in her grip. She ran her finger lightly on the edge; it was sharper than usual. Smiling, she did what she thought would be the natural thing to do. Summon a literal fuckton of spears, all floating on the edges of the shield, creating a net of cyan dots around the entire thing, only leaving a window by the bleachers so that Alphys could still see.

All spears were aimed at herself. Taking a defensive stance, the one she used in most training sessions with new recruits, she prepared against her self-inflicted attack. With a flick of her wrist, the spears came at her in waves. Over the years, she learned that she couldn't control every spear as though it were in her own hands; she could just pick the general vicinity. She also couldn't control when each individual spear moved, some started after the signal, some instantly.

She gripped the spear in her hands tighter as the first spears moved. She stayed in the center, waiting for them to draw themselves near. Since they were going roughly the speed of a flying javelin, she didn't wait long. Jumping in the air, she moved her hands across the spear, spinning it rapidly to her side. The spears bounced off the cyan wall flying through the air as more came. They came fast, and unrelenting; they never stopped or gave leeway for rest.

She landed on the ground, rolled, and sprinted around the arena, not even half of the spears done yet. A set of five spears headed straight for her body, three for her legs and two at head and shoulder level. She jumped on one leg, twisting her body in the air horizontally, the spears whizzed past her while she was able to fit in between the gap. Landing once again in a roll to keep her momentum, she sprinted onwards.

Her spear once again leapt to life, hitting a spear with the butt of her own, and another two with the head. She jumped and rolled over ones that aimed for her red boots, deftly missing the ones aiming for her head not but one second previous. This time she landed on her hands, springing up and over lines of spears aiming for where she landed. She had to admit it; her magic was good, thinking up ways to kill her on every move.

"WOOO! That's my girl!" Alphys yelled over by the bleachers.

Taking a risk, she looked over her shoulder, while spinning in the air. Her wife was standing on the seats of the bleachers, hands cupped around her mouth like a megaphone. There was a small group sitting next to-

A sting hit her cheek, not enough to elicit pain, but it cut a stray hair flying in her face. Cursing herself for not paying attention, she shifted it back to the endless wave coming for her, with renewed vigor. Two spears aimed for where she was going to land, thinking fast, she turned her spear, and still flying through the air, she vaulted herself away from the oncoming spears, losing her own to the others.

She didn't have a defense now, so she turned her soul green. She stood still, a green heart appearing in front of her. Spears came from all directions, so she spun every which way do face her danger. The spears deftly fell to the ground as soon as they collided with the shield, quickly replaced with more coming from different directions.

Her eyes darted around as the last spears fell to the ground, disappearing into cyan sparks. She finished looking for any other spears, finding none; she threw her fist into the air, victorious.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"She's good, I'll give her that."

"Wow, she sure is strong!"

Undyne turned, finding the members of team Natsu on the bleachers next to Alphys. The two that she was most interested in, Natsu and Erza, strode towards her.

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled, still intent on a fight with her.

Undyne just looked to Erza, raising an eyebrow. Natsu always wanted a fight with Undyne, but what was Erza's motive?

"You'd certainly be a great sparring partner." Erza said.

Whoa, wait. Did Erza just give her a seal of approval? Not yet she won't, I'll earn it fair and square!

"Is that an offer?" Undyne questioned, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"I'd certainly be up for it."

"DEAL!"

Natsu stared at Undyne for a moment, before yelling out, "SO SHE'S ALLOWED TO FIGHT YOU?!"

Happy raced towards the guild to tell them all that they were going to have a fight. Something she appreciated, as there would be more people to see her new-found power.

* * *

A pale figure sits alone in the dark, a yellow-blue light flicking over an endless amount of papers, occasionally staying on one, and then moving on. The figure sighed, stretching back. He looked on again towards the daunting task he has set before himself. He was going to attempt to make a machine that would get him, his family, and his friends back home. But he didn't know how long it would take him, or even the plans. All he had was a burning sensation in his chest, that won't let him give up.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Well. This was a fun chapter to write, filled with best fish waifu. Admittedly, Undyne is probably one of the most bad ass characters in Undertale. And she'll be the same in this fic. But will she be on par with Erza, the queen of the fairies? You'll find out next week.

Now, I've gotten a lot of questions about if Frisk can speak or not, and I will confirm, they can. They just prefer to sign in near all situations. My head cannon Frisk basically only ever speaks on phone calls, and the comfort him scene, and maybe the occasional humoring of Sans's knock knock jokes.

Thank you for giving the time to read this, I really do appreciate it. Now review! I'll be glad to answer any questions I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

 **Sorry if this is late, too much homework mixed with technical difficulties. Whelp, live and learn. Thanks for giving me a bit to release the chapter.**

 **I think I'm going to change the 5k chapter per week into a 5k chapter when I can. There's just too much in my schedule to keep up with it and not be stressed for time. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning the series.**

 **Thanks for your understanding. Now read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Waves crashed against the rocky crags of a cliff, a cliff very close to a dull roar of people about to spectate a match between two people. The mass of people creating the noise were the members of Fairy Tail, and next to every member of the guild was there. Every bleacher was filled to the brim, to the point that some people had to sit on the grass.

Erza looked over to her opponent, Undyne, who was currently standing in the middle of the arena with her. She was wrapping her hands in gauze, much like fighters to protect their muscles. The wrappings were not thick enough to hinder any movement in her hands whatsoever, but had enough give to offer some protection. She was wise to prepare for something. She had proven herself a good fighter in her training match an hour ago, and it had been a while since Erza had a simple sparring match that was a true test of her skill.

Erza then looked over to the spectators, who were taking bets at the current moment, and most of the bets went to her. Some of the more rebellious members of the guild, and the monsters, bet on Undyne. Very few people weren't here, either they were gone on a mission, or they were Mira and Sans. They were a bit of a curious case, but they said they had something to take care of.

It was only a little surprising for Sans, as he was holed up in the basement with Gaster for the past little while figuring out a solution to the monster's unique problem. But she didn't know why Sans needed Mira's help, but they had become fast friends as Sans helped her out by preparing food and serving around occasionally, but that didn't explain the reason why he needed Mira. She'll just have to ask them late-

"GO ERZA! KICK HER ASS!" Natsu roared, interrupting her train of thought.

"NATSU, DON'T BE RUDE! THEY BOTH HAVE A CHANCE!" Lucy yelled, just barely heard over the crowd.

"WOOOOO! UNDYNE!" Alphys, Undyne's wife, shouted at the top of her lungs, only then to be shocked by her own loudness, and quickly blushed.

Oh, she almost missed Gaster, who was currently signing out ' _Kick her ass!"_

Erza blinked at that, shocked to see that Gaster was being quite uncharacteristically rambunctious at the moment.

Erza turned back towards Undyne, now moving on to wrapping her other hand.

"You have any specific rules you want to set?"

Undyne replied unfazed, "No fire."

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't mix well with fire, couldn't last two minutes in a volcano without getting heatstroke." She paused her wrapping, looking over toward Alphys, giving a wave, "Worth it though." She turned back to her hand, "Not that you can't use it, it's just something that I would prefer not to be used."

"I think I can do that." Erza knew she had much armor to choose from; she didn't have to use the Flame Empress armor. Besides, she didn't want to intentionally endanger a guild member's health.

"Good." She said, finishing her other hand.

Makarov cleared his voice, as he walked towards the protective shield protecting the arena. He just finished a brief talk between him and Mira, who was now heading back to the guild hall. "Attention! We are about to witness a fight that would not be possible normally, so everyone lets relish in this opportunity!" He stood there for a moment, "Now that's over, here are the rules are simple, only attack with non-lethal weapons, don't kill each other. Now let's watch a battle!"

Undyne summoned her spear, larger than the version she used in her spear dome attack. She smiled, looking determined. "Let's do this!"

"Alright then, on my mark! Three, tw- GO!"

Erza closed her eyes and reached into her pocket dimension, "Heavens wheel!" Then her armor, a metal skirt with steel wings stretching out from the back appeared on her in a shower of golden light. She then summoned roughly fifty swords and aimed them towards Undyne.

In retaliation, she sprinted forth, jumping into the air, yelling an interesting battle cry, something that earned a laugh or two from the two monsters in the audience.

"ANIME IS REAL!"

* * *

Sans sits alone on a barstool in the empty hall of Fairy Tail, thinking. He thought again about his findings with Gaster, who took it a lot better than him. That's probably his natural reaction though, as he doesn't have any REAL connection to their reality, so he didn't really have much of a reason to miss it. Reality Ebott, that's what they named their reality.

They both laughed at the name when they came up with it, it was just… nostalgic? Eh, didn't really matter all that much anyway. His findings were less than optimistic, well, they knew of a way to get home, but they didn't-

"Hey Sans!" Mira called over by the entrance to the guild. She looked cheerful as she crossed the room.

"Heya." Sans greeted as he looked over his shoulder, ketchup in hand as he waved. "How's Undyne doing in the fight?"

"I didn't stay long, though she did charge right into the fight."

"Ah, that sounds like her."

"So who do you think is going to win?"

Sans thought briefly, knowing full well of Undyne's full potential. But from the stats he got from Erza, "Hard to say, if I was forced to pick, I still probably wouldn't have an answer."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? How so?"

"They're both REAALLY powerful, plus, Undyne's got some training from me under her belt." Yeah, he had a tough time trying to get away from the training sessions that Undyne practically forced him to teach. She found out about his ability to dodge really well from Frisk, who also stood in on those sessions.

"Huh, you can fight?"

"I don't fight." His eyes flickered a little, thinking back to some unpleasant memories. Mira didn't notice it though.

…

"Well, alright, if you say so." She said, breaking the silence, "what did you want my help for?"

Ah, this. "So, uh, I didn't need you help per-se."

Again she raised an eyebrow.

"I just need someone to vent to."

She sat on the bar stool on his right; "Go right ahead." She said, smiling.

He was quiet for a moment, still not prepared to say what was wrong, "So uh, were friends, right?"

"Of course."

"… So you know how I've been holed up in the basement for the past little while?"

"Yeah, how is that going by the way?"

"I've gotten answers at the very least." He took another drink of ketchup. "So I've done some research, and I have two things of good news, and one thing of bad news. The good news is that I'll be able to build a machine to get us all back to our reality, and in fact, time moves differently in this reality than ours. I'd say that one year here equals one month back home, so well be back there in less time it took to leave."

A minute passed, with Mira once again breaking the silence by asking, "What's the bad news?"

"…" Sans stewed in silence, head hunched over his shoulders, staring at the bar. "We… we will have to collect the Ethernano in the air, and condense it inside the machine."

Mira knew this wasn't the full story, he still had something else to say, something that has Sans down.

"It'll take a while to collect enough Ethernano to power the machine."

"How long?"

"Too long." Sans put his head on the bar, "Sometime over seven years, maybe even more."

* * *

 ***Seeing the face of the woman when we brought back her belongings fills you with determination.**

Frisk was sitting on a rock next to the camp that they made on their way back to the guild, it was sunset now, and it would be getting dark soon. Papyrus and Mettaton went out into the woods to find firewood before dark. The old lady told them to stay at her cabin, insisted really, but we had to head back; traveling here and back would take nearly two days. We couldn't really afford to spend time on detours.

Their makeshift camp was surprisingly homey, with a tall rock formation off to the side, which the wagon was sitting in the shade of.

"Hey idiot."

 _ **Well that's a little insulting.**_ Oh you're fine, he says it all the time.

' _Hello.'_ Frisk signed over to their flowery friend, set upon the rock next to them, breaking a grin. ' _Awake now?'_

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Now stop. Did the mission go well?"

' _It went great, how's your sleep?'_ Frisk asked.

Flowey had certainly gained a little more of his more monster side, and Frisk knew the reason. Ethernano. It helped Gaster get his body back, and it helped Flowey just a little bit. Of course he was still just a flower. He didn't have a soul to form his body again.

"Sleep was fine, thanks." Flowey drawled, "Felt weird to be honest. But you're sidetracking me, are you going to rese-"

Frisk put a finger on Flowey's face to shush him.

His face was clearly on of irritation. "Well why not? I mean it's like you could just reset and this world would disappear, we would be back to before."

Frisk saw Flowey's face. He might not have done it intentionally, but his eyes were sad. His stem hunched al little. _**Listen Frisk, I know you're ok with his 'moods' but these really annoy me.**_ I know, but it's not his fault, ok?

Frisk looked towards Flowey, ' _I made a promise. One I tend to keep. We'll get home one way or another.'_

"Yeah, but wouldn't it just be easier to reset?"

' _Flowey, it's not about if it's easier. It's about the fact that I would reset, erase everything I've made to this point. I miss them too. I've been thinking about them constantly. But let it go.'_

"But why?!"

' _Because it'll be better for everyone, including you. Especially me and…'_ Frisk almost signed out Chara, _'Never mind, but still. I trust Sans and Alphys to come up with a solution, no matter what. Even if it takes a while, we'll pull through.'_

"Frisk, what about Toriel? What about Asgore? Monsterkid? Burgerpants? Nice-Cream Guy? Shyren? ME?"

Frisk's eye twitched a little. ' _They'll do what they can on their side, so we have to have faith in them. They'll figure out what happened.'_

" _Just one reset. Just one is all."_

' _Flowey.'_

"But-"

Frisk opened their mouth, sternness written in their face. "Asriel."

Flowey stopped; he knew Frisk didn't like to speak. Ever. They only ever talked over the phone, or in moments that needed a voice. Flowey just stopped talking and drooped a little.

Frisk sighed and fell back; splaying their body over the rock they were sitting on.

"GREETINGS FRISK, FOR WE HAVE RETURNED FROM OUR VENTURE IN THE WOODS!" Papyrus shouted as he approached the camp, voice reaching far.

Frisk sat back up and smiled wide, nothing like Papyrus to get their mood up. The skeleton was practically made of pure smiles. He walked over to the small circle of stones made for the fire pit with rectangle Mettaton in tow. They both were carrying a substantial amount of firewood, enough to make the fire last for an entire day. Papyrus probably got overzealous when he collected it.

"Hey kid." Mettaton greeted, dumping his firewood off to the side, dusting himself off. He wasn't really an outdoorsy type… or at least, he wasn't. Frequent camping trips changed his attitude, but he still didn't appreciate getting dirt all over him.

' _Hey guys.'_

"NOW WE HAVE ALMOST FINISHED SETTING UP OUR FINE CAMP! NOW ALL WE NEED IS A DELISIOUS DINNER!"

* * *

Alphys giggled, no, she straight up busted out laughing at Undyne's battle cry. It was just too good. Frisk told her about the little "Anime is real, right!?" moment that she had. Undyne had even made a tank-top with the words printed across the front. Hell, she probably would have been wearing it now if she could've. She loved doing ridiculous things like that. Alphys made a promise to herself that she would make her one in this universe, it just needed to happen.

Wiping a tear out of her eye, she focused back on the fight. Undyne had charged right into Erza's volley of blades, slashing at them mid-air, with her double length spear. It was spinning rapidly, changing direction and hands quickly, in the blink of an eye. She was handling it like someone really skilled with batons. She even drop kicked a sword mid-air, breaking it in half.

Undyne landed in a roll, all the swords now clattered to the ground, disappearing. Undyne summoned her own volley, and launched. She noted that she didn't turn Erza's soul green. She quickly reacted, dashing out of the way, a small patch of dust kicked into the air. She was fast, that was for sure. Once all the spears were thrown, she circled back to Undyne and engaged in hand to hand combat.

The cheers of the crowd were deafening in her ears, shouts of encouragement being screamed right next to her. Natsu was currently the loudest of the bunch.

"KICK HER ASS ERZA!" … He was really loud. She'll just have to match him.

"UNDYNE, YOU CAN DO THIS! I BELIVE IN YOU!" Alphys shouted, blushing, but not backing down.

The fight continued in a mixture of blue and yellow sparks flying as their blades clashed at lightning speeds. Each strike was met with a block, every counter was dodged. Sans's training definitely showed, she was good, but she wasn't _this_ good back underground. She was practically lighting out there, she was moving so fast. Erza wasn't any different, and she was practically a blur herself in cheetah print armor.

Erza was shouting out various armor names at quick intervals, Undyne keeping up with whatever Erza threw at her. Both of their red hair danced in a fiery blaze of swords and magic, each filling the gaps the other person left in their wake. It was a battle that was incredible to witness, it'll be fun to tell Frisk about it when they got back.

The next blow shot them both back, heels skidding in the dirt. Then Undyne turned Erza's soul green. She wasn't shocked at the shield appearing in front of her, but she did look confused as to why she couldn't move.

Erza stepped forward, "You can't move when you're soul's green." She summoned a new barrage of spears, "You have to face your danger HEAD ON!" With those final words, the spears launched. Erza didn't miss a beat, instantly getting the meaning of her words. She turned and spun every which way, meeting all the spears with the shield, with them clattering to the ground in a heap of blue magic.

"You're a great fighter! I have no doubt that you were in fact the captain of the guard!" Erza said in the middle of her dance of protection.

Undyne hadn't let up her attack, spear after spear flying towards Erza one after another. She was getting tired of the barrage; Alphys saw it on her face. She knew when to quit, so she slashed at the shield, changing the soul back to its regular color. Now free, Erza struck at Undyne in a flash, fight once again in a standstill. That is until she equips a black armor with wings.

Undyne's spear was knocked away, leaving her open for attack. She ducked and turned her own soul green, dancing to block all of the attacks that Erza made. She barely had time to recuperate, visibly sweating. She winced at every strike at the shield, clearly feeling something. She turned her soul back to normal, and reached her arms around Erza's waist. Arching back, she did something that was bound to happen.

She suplexed Erza.

The crowd was dead silent. No one saw it coming, well… except Alphys.. Erza stood back up and faced Undyne. Her movement wasn't visible to the naked eye for the next second. Erza wasn't angry, she just didn't hold back; Alphys saw that face on Undyne frequently… especially when she coached soccer games. Poor Linda… actually, no, fuck Linda.

But what Erza did, no one knew. They only saw the result. Undyne was shot back to the edge of the barrier in a massive dust cloud, clear indents in the earth marking her trail. The cloud did nothing to show what had happened to Undyne.

* * *

Erza stared at the dust cloud that she created, Undyne not yet getting out of it. The dust cloud was thick, very thick; you couldn't see an inch into it. The sun was starting to set over the ocean as the dust settled. Erza squinted, trying to see anything of the red haired monster. She was one of the people that lasted this long against her in battle. She looked determined throughout the entire match, and never let her smile go down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fight might be over!" Makarov shouted, not that he needed to. The crowd was dead silent.

Erza gave herself a few breaths, she was getting exhausted. This was definitely a good fight. The dust cloud moved a little, and Erza squinted to see what Undyne had done to shift it. There was another movement, faster this time. Peering closer, she saw a flash of red and blue. Then she burst out of the top of the cloud, red hair shooting through the air.

"NGAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, descending towards her-

Blinding light. The sun was in her eyes. She barely got her sword up in time to catch Undyne's spear. Each of them grits their teeth from the impact, sending them both back, panting. They were both tired and sweating out of the physical exertion. The match was even, they were at a stalemate, meters away from each other. They looked at each other, steely eyed.

"Good move, getting the sun in my eyes."

"Thanks."

They looked at each other again, and gave a nod. They would decide this in one last move.

They both sprinted forth in one last bound of effort, striking each other with their last remaining energy.

They landed a few feet away from each other after their collision. They both fell onto one knee, supporting themselves with the weapons they had in hand. They looked up at each other, and gave grins.

"Draw?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

The crowd roared in surprise and shock.

* * *

Chara stewed in their thoughts while Frisk was asleep and dreaming. They were thinking about the past, something they didn't like to dwell on. But Asr-Flowey brought up some memories in his tantrum. The little place that Chara called their own was their's and Asriel's room back at New-Home. It was basically the place that they resided in when they weren't watching Frisk do stuff, a sort of "mind room." But they didn't need to sleep; they didn't have a body to do so.

They envied Flowey for gaining the ability to sleep in this world, and envied Gaster for getting his body back to normal. They didn't get anything, no body, no soul, no sleep. God, what wouldn't they give for anything back, absolutely ANYTHING… but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. So it was back to the thoughts of the past. Very unpleasant thoughts.

Thoughts of the past. They weren't proud of what happened when… something took them over. They killed everyone. Their resurrection was of corrupted means, and that meant that Chara's soul would've melded together with Frisk's, and they would have a hollow soul. Looking back on it, it wasn't either of their faults, Frisk was powerless to control whatever was controlling them, and Chara was being controlled by something else... the LOVE they gained. The pure violence controlled them. Neither of them would ever do the things that they had done, not ever.

Back when Asriel got to the village, to get six more human souls to break the barrier, just seeing those horrible people attacking them Asriel and them… Chara lost control, and that lead them to their demise. It was just not something they could handle on their own, seeing the people that had done them so much harm, inflicted them so much pain. They were the reason why they ran to Mt. Ebott, to get away from hell.

But then Chara found a family, a true family that cared for them in every way. Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, even Gaster was there at times, they all loved them. Love was something they had never felt before falling into the underground, the village didn't care for the kid with no family that constantly messed things up, the freak with red irises. They didn't like them. Yet they attacked the Asriel as he held Chara's lifeless body. Not in revenge, but fear.

Fuck these thoughts, it hurt too much to think of all the things that they had done in rage, in losing control. It sucked. They would like a bar of chocolate right now. It helped them calm down, every time, even Frisk liked chocolate. It helped a lot with the constant stress they were under: being the Monster's Ambassador, school, monster prejudice in general, even dwelling in the past. It was just too much sometimes.

But Frisk was happy, actually truly happy. No smiles were ever false, no lies told when they asked if they were ok. They told them the truth, that they had trouble with keeping up with everything. They got help from everybody if they had trouble; they sat down together after a bit if it was still too much. They were happy, they had so many friends that they could count on.

Then this happened. Fuck. Now the thought of what everybody was doing weighed constantly on Frisk's mind. They were gone. Nobody was left to explain what had happened, Toriel and Asgore lost another child, a husband, and friends. But Frisk knew that Sans would do whatever was in his power to fix this problem, they even knew that it wasn't Sans's fault that they were here, even though he probably blamed his self.

Chara could probably move around right now. They could move around in Frisk's body when Frisk allowed it, or when they were asleep. There were plenty of times that they did this, whether Frisk just needed somebody to deal with something instead of their self, wanted to have Chara in the Ambassador meetings instead of them, or if Chara just wanted a midnight snack. Speaking of, let's see if there was any chocolate in Frisk's backpack.

Chara sat up in Frisk's body, clenching their hands to make sure they weren't still in ghost mode. It was always weird when they took over. Frisk's body wasn't Chara's; it didn't fit, if that made any sense. There was always something different, sometimes it was an itch, sometimes it just hurt a little in one place. But one thing always stayed the same when Chara switched, Frisk's irises changed to red. It was nice to know something changed to something… theirs. Not only that, but they always felt like they fit.

Shaking their head out of thoughts, they got out of the blanket that covered them, moving over to the rock formation that held the wagon in its cracks. The camp fire lit the rocks up with orange, casting the shadows of tall grass against them, creating a small display of art. It was kind of pretty, in that way that spooky things can be pretty.

The wagon held all the stuff they brought with them, and a few supplies that were necessary for any journey. That didn't matter though, where was frisk's backpack… Aha! It was back under a little seat in the back. The backpack was tan in color, nothing more than a pouch really. It held their stuff, the knife and the locket, Frisk's stuff: their phone, a stick, and a bandage. Frisk was sentimental like that, keeping all the stuff they found underground. Some of the stuff was hidden elsewhere though, like the stuff from the other souls. Those were hidden in Frisk's jacket.

The jacket was also in there, but hidden by magic. Frisk could use the stuff apparently; of course it helped when Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, pretty much everyone, taught them how. But, where was the chocolate… _It's in the front pocket._ **Oh hi, you're awake?** _Yeah, couldn't sleep._ **Sorry about that.** _It's fine, besides, you know why I'm sad._ **Yeah, I know. But you also know that Sans will fix this.** _Yeah, he's got this_.

Picking the chocolate out, they looked it over, then broke a chunk off and plopped in their mouth. _**It's good~**_ they thought at the same could feel each other at that moment, and they laughed as Chara walked out of the back of the wagon. Then they had an idea, and they got up on the rocks and fell on their back. Looking up towards the stars, the things that were the most beautiful thing to see.

 _Do you think that everyone is looking at the stars with us?_ **Yeah.**

* * *

Undyne looked at the stars, back on the cliff she sat on earlier, but this time Alphys was with her, sitting in the beauty that was the night sky. It was the same as the sky in their own world, glittering colors shining as brightly as they could. It was beautiful, somehow like the first time she saw stars. Sans was with them a second ago, but he went back to the basement for a second, saying that he to get something. They were all happy, especially Sans, knowing that they took the news well. She missed Gerson and Asgore, but they'll get back.

Sans walked down the steps to the basement, their room for the moment. He walked over to his "desk" which was littered with papers, plans for machines Gaster never built, calculations for getting back, mostly just sciencey stuff that no one but scientist would care about. He collected all of it in his hands, and straightened out the papers by tapping them on the crate. Tucking them in his binder, he turned a few folders over, looking for something else in there.

Ah, there it was… his badge. He turned it over in his hands and brushed his sleeve over it, making it shine. Asgore only gave this badge to four people: Gaster, him, Alphys, and Frisk. It was the delta rune, and whoever wore it was to be a person who "did good for all of monsters." He normally just gave it to the royal scientists, but Asgore found a reason why it should go to Frisk, and they wore it in every meeting they went to. Sans refused to wear it when Asgore gave it, as when he was given the badge, it was an offer to be the royal scientist.

It just didn't sit well with him. He was definitely qualified, and was Gaster's assistant. Alphys didn't have as much experience back then, and she went back to college after Gaster fell into the core. Sans just didn't feel like he did any "good for all monsters" when he was asked. He felt miserable, his dad died, and he couldn't do a thing about it. So he moved to Snowdin, the polar opposite of Hotland. He became a comedian and made friends with Grillby.

He pinned the badge to his jacket, making an oath. This was a promise to him, to Frisk, to all monsters. He will bring them back safely, be it in ten years, or sooner. He didn't like making promises, and he tried his hardest to make sure that they were never broken. But this, this was an oath. This was something that when he fulfilled, would be for the good for all monsters. It'd be for the good of humans.

He grabbed the binder and shoved it back in his hoodie, and looked towards the window. The stars were beautiful tonight.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

 **One day in Reality Ebott perspective.**

*(Ring, ring…)

"Heya, is anyone there? Well I'll leave a message."

"So… it's been a while. We would all like to let you guys know that we're alive. Something went wrong with the experiment I was running at the lab with Alphys, and now we're in an entirely different universe. We're all ok and well, we even met some new people that are helping us out in our situation. They're a group called Fairy Tail. Oh, looks like everyone wants to say hi."

"Hi mom, tell everyone I said hi! Love you!"

"Hey Toriel, make sure to give Linda a good smack down for me at the next soccer game, you hear!? Tell Asgore and Gerson that I miss them too!"

"MAKE SURE YOU BRING LOTS OF SPAGETTI TO THE NEXT BAKE SALE! FOR THE SPIRIT OF PAPYRUS AND HIS DELISIOUS SPAGETTI SHOULD NEVER DIE!"

"Yeah Papyrus, our passion filled cooking will always stay with them for as long as they live!"

"UNDYNE, YOU'RE SO PASSIONATE ABOUT THIS! WELL SINCE EVERYONE IS HELPING, BELIVE IN THEM TORIEL! UNDYNE, NOT THE FLATTERY SUPLEX!"

(CRASH)

"Uh, hope you're doing well, don't push yourself on anything. Oh and make sure my assistants don't blow themselves up with all the stuff I left for them."

"Hello, I miss you and Blooky dearly. Tell my fans I miss them as well! Now knock 'em dead darling!"

"Yeah, everybody misses everyone. I miss you too, so much. Don't push yourself with too much work since I'm not there to remind you to take a rest. But I also want to make you a promise, and I kept my last one, so you know I don't go back on my promises. I will bring everyone back. Everyone. Remember this, and never forget. You haven't lost me or Frisk, and you never will, not as long as I'm around. So never, EVER doubt yourself or me, you will have us back eventually. It could be in a few months or a year. But I will come back with everybody."

"Stay determined mom! Love you!"

*(Click.)

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I really don't like this chapter. I don't feel like I wrote it very well. But I feel that way about everything, so meh.

So I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but now I realize that this "quota" I set for myself isn't good for myself. Now, I'm going to still try and get chapters out semi-weekly, but hopefully they'll be good and clear of any errors on my part.

Also, for any Fire Emblem fans out there… only a few days left!

Thank you for giving the time to read this, I really do appreciate it. Now review! I'll be glad to answer any questions I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sans was asleep in the train that he was riding at the moment, resting the back of his head against the plush red velvet cushions of his seat. The window next to him was cracked, giving him a steady stream of fresh air. He wanted to get out of the basement of the guild and go on a job for once, especially since it's been a week since he last went on a job in the first place. He had a disguise on to hide his "eyes." Witch was surprisingly easy, he looked surprisingly human, and anyone sitting in front of him would only have noticed that he was **pale to the bone** , and had a mustache attached to a pink nose and shades… the "classic disguise." He added his own special touch, googly eyes taped on the glasses.

They found out that there were indeed some monsters that lived along with humans, but the fact that they were monsters wasn't the problem. They were not "normal" monsters for this universe. There wasn't many "fish ladies," "yellow lizard people," or defiantly many living skeletons finding ways to live with humans. So to rectify this problem, they all got disguises. Well, more like their normal clothes with a helmet or something. Their disguises were stuff they all made up: Undyne had her armor made for her again, Alphys got a hooded white trench coat, Gaster got a side flap beanie, and Papyrus wore his scarf a little more up on his spine and wore shades with a baseball cap (slightly stained red from spaghetti), Mettaton and Frisk didn't really need disguises as they were the most human members.

Everyone was going solo on a mission, something that Undyne came up with. They were all supposed to go on a mission and the first one back won the game, saying "Whoever comes back first is the leader of our group!" They all had left already, taking on missions of all varieties. Alphys took a research job, Mettaton took something that "required his talents," Undyne (obviously) took a monster pest job, Gaster took a missing person's job, Papyrus took a night guard job, Frisk took a job that required them to serve at a café (they took Flowey with them because they needed a translator. He didn't want to go.), and Sans went on a job to get something for an old woman, apparently a fortune teller.

The reward for it was some Jewels: the currency of Fiore… there was another reward, "brief foresight." He wasn't big on fortune tellers, most of them were cheapskates and conmen, but he needed all the help he could get at the moment, even if it was a bogus lead to get OPEN machine 2.0 up and running faster.

"Hey, sir?" a voice interrupted Sans's sleep.

"Huh?" He blinked awake, squinting to see through his shades.

"May I sit here?" Sans turned his head to the side of the bench opposite of his own. It was a little girl with long blue hair trailing down to her waist.

"Oh, sure kid." He yawned, stretching to pop his back, "Go right ahead."

"Thank you!" She cheered. She sat down on the bench, a white cat not unlike Happy sitting down next to her. "So what's your name?"

"Sans. Sans the Sk-" He stopped himself, "Just Sans."

"Nice to meet you Sans. My name is Wendy."

"Wendy. Nice name."

"Thanks."

The cat to her right spoke up in a somewhat "posh" manner, "My name is Carla, and could you take off those garish glasses?"

He smirked a little, "What do you mean, they're fine for me. Hey Wendy, what do you think?"

Shocked for a moment at his question, she hesitated. "Um…" he struck then, jiggling his head side to side. He saw her nervous smile slowly turn into a grin. This was why googly eyes needed to be taped to everything.

"Do I have something in my eye? Oh, this happens sometimes, **iris** it didn't happen so often." The cat rolled her eyes, so he continued, "Don't **roll your eyes** at me."

She laughed, barely getting out, "You're cracking me up!"

"Sorry, my jokes might get **cornea**." They both laughed as he finished, and he was glad he got a smile out of the nervous girl that he just met. "So what is a little girl like you doing out on a train?"

"I'm on a job for my guild."

"Oh, so you're a wizard! Well I'm doing the same thing you are, going on a job for my guild."

"Oh, which one are you part of?"

"Fairy Tail, you?"

"Cait Shelter."

"What's it like there?"

"It's really nice, and everyone treats me like family there!"

"Ah, it's much the same at Fairy Tail, it's probably just a little more rowdy than yours."

"I've heard that a lot." She laughed.

* * *

Flowey was currently strapped to Frisk's headband, acting as the translator for the café whenever they needed to ask something. It was a nice place he guessed, Café was the name of the place, with the manager named something. Flowey just called him shitlord; it was easier on his tongue. So far Frisk had done an amazing job; they have been switching from jobs all over the place and picking up the pace as soon as they got back to a section. They cooked, served, and even managed the cashier from time to time. It was pretty amazing.

Of course, Frisk was getting some slack due to the customers liking them so much. Their charm and "cuteness" won the suckers over, eager to get Frisk's attention and food. It was delicious, as always. Being taught by Undyne and Toriel helped with their passion and skill, respectively. They got constant brief messages like "Give my compliments to the chef." Frisk not only made everything, but they always came out with six plates, no matter what the size. Their balancing skills matched only by Olympic athletes.

*(Ding...)

Frisk turned their head towards the front counter as the next customer rang the desk bell at the front, whipping Flowey along with it. Frisk set down the rest of the plates they brought out for table goers, and walked up behind the counter. Thankfully, Frisk brought their notebook with them, and lifted up the page that had "What would you like to order?" written on it.

The customer raised their eyebrow at this, but proceeded to order. "I would like a grilled steak. Well done."

Frisk gestured them to follow them to a table. Frisk stopped at a small booth in the corner, the only booth not taken. They gestured for them to take a seat, and then turned the page to their notebook, showing them "I'll be out with your food in a bit." After this, Flowey got a good look at the dude. He had short blonde spikey hair, with a lightning shaped scar running over his right eye down the side of his cheek. He looked strong, yet tired, maybe just angry or something.

Frisk then departed to the kitchen to prepare a new batch of food for the customers.

* * *

"HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO RELIVE YOU OF YOUR DUTIES!" Papyrus shouted, bursting into the office of the security that goes on night watches.

"Woah. Uh, hey. You the wizard from Fairy Tail?" A man in a red and black uniform replied, recovering from Papyrus's abrupt intrusion.

"RIGHTY O!"

"Oh. Good, wasn't sure when you were going to get here, so I've just been preparing the things you'll need." He said, gesturing to the small desk placed to his right, with some water and handcuffs sitting next to a grand array of stones. "The rune stones allow you to look at some of the places where people generally don't want other people to be, and you'll have to go after them if you see anyone other than an employee there."

The mad got up from his chair, and popped his thumbs and stretched. "If you see anyone doing anything their not supposed to be doing, put them in handcuffs and put them in the cell to your left." That cued him to look at the cell, dimly lit and only had a small shelf as a bed. "Your welcome to use any of the kitchen stuff if you like. Long nights are common so we brought some stuff here to make a more edible dinner."

He gathered his things into a small duffel bag that he slung over his shoulder, "My manager Carol should be here around five to give you your reward. She said something about a shipment coming in that might be stolen from around one. Give the person arriving with the goods these papers," He said, shuffling through some papers on the desk, handing them to Papyrus.

"ALRIGHTY THEN, MR. GUARD!"

The guy laughed at Papyrus's energy, as the sheer amount was astounding. He headed out, hesitating as he was about to close the door. "Make sure to give them only to the driver. And sorry you have to work the graveyard shift, man. Now don't get too tired." He said, giving a smile and a wave as he closed the door, leaving papyrus to go over the job, see his patrol routes, and see how things worked with all the rune stones.

"FIVE TO FIVE. SHOULD BE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!"

* * *

Sans stepped onto the porch of the old woman that he acquired his job from. He didn't like doing a job in the first place, but Wendy cheered him up and now he didn't feel so pessimistic. Back when he left from the train, he gave a wave to Wendy as it took off with new passengers. She responded by opening the window she was next to, and yelled goodbye as it got farther and farther away. She was a nice girl, maybe they'll meet again? Who knows?

Turning back to the quaint little house, he lifted his hand to the door to knock. Just barely before his hand touched the door, it opened to reveal a short old woman around his own height. Her face was one of aged kindness with the sparkle in her eyes, but she also held certain wisdom in her gaze.

"Hello there, I assume you're from Fairy Tail?"

"That's me."

"Well then, come on in." She turned around and beckoned him to follow. "I'm baking some cookies that should be cooling off in a minute, if you want any."

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks. The name's Sans, by the way."

She stepped into the kitchen and put on a pair of oven mitts and said, "Well Sans, my name is Mary."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sans leaned forward from his plush chair to pick up a cookie off of the plate sitting in between him and Mary. He plopped it into his mouth as he sat back into the chair, relishing in the warm gooey tastiness that was freshly backed chocolate chip cookies. "Shlow whah haas-" Sans stopped himself and swallowed the rest of the cookie. "So what was this thing you wanted me to find?"

"My crystal ball."

Sans raised his "eyebrow" in response.

She cackled a little, responding with a smile, "Yes I know what you're thinking, 'really? A crystal ball? She lost something that clichéd?' and yes, yes I did. But it's still a necessary part of my daily life."

He laughed shrugging, "Yeah, you caught me. But hey if I'm finding this thing you'll have to tell me where you last saw it." He said, getting his favorite red beverage out of his jacket.

"Oh, of course. I believe that when it was last with me, I was at my bench by the local gang's manor."

Sans almost did a spit-take, just barely holding it all in. "Local Gang?"

"Eh, the appreciate my work. You'd be surprised how hospitable they are towards me."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"They live just up the mountain. That's the reason I sent the job out you see, I hurt my back on my way down. Otherwise I would get it myself."

"Sorry, hopefully you'll feel better soon."

"Yeah."

"… Well I guess I'll be off to go get your thing for you. Just up the path towards the mountain?"

"Yup, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, I'll be right back. See you."

* * *

Papyrus continued his patrol route, currently going by some stalls still set up over the night. He peeked inside one of them, glad that all of them had their products neatly safe inside tamper proof boxes and crates. Of course, they still relied on him to make sure that they wouldn't get stolen. He suddenly recoiled, getting a bright dose of the setting sun in his eyes. It didn't actually hurt, he was wearing sun glasses… he just did it for dramatic effect.

He looked at the building that was hiding him in its shade beforehand, noticing it was the clock tower. He looked over his shades, squinting to see the time. Ten fifteen, right around the time he should be getting to this point. Good, he was on schedule. Setting off again, he rounded the corner, moving towards the merchant guild, Love and Lucky, the place next to the security office he was currently employed at. The merchant guild had asked it for help on this shipment, as it contained several high priced lacrima being sold at an auction later in the week.

Taking a turn into the security building, Papyrus closed the door behind him. He kept walking to the office with the food and beverages. It was the break room, and it had a small oven, almost reacting to his presence, knowing that he had food that needed cooking.

Papyrus posed, pointing towards the oven, "PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY COOKING! FOR YOU SEE THIS SHALL BE THE MOST CHALLENGING CHALLENG YOU SHALL EVER BE PUT THROUGH! COOKING MY SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Undyne said it was normal if he shouted a monologue when he cooked, and he had to agree. It was always nice to shout all of his feelings at the meal, in turn making it tastier. "Emotion Spaghetti" was the meal he made when he did, somehow even more delicious than normal spaghetti. Looking under the covers he found some pots and pans and placed them on the oven. He shuffled through the kitchen, finding the things he would need, and placed them next to the counter.

He filled one pot with water and heated it up, moving on to the pan meant for the meat and spaghetti sauce. He placed the ingredients in, cooking them while stirring. When they got to a good color, he put the lid on and turned down the heat. He looked at the pot that heating up the water, at a boiling point. He put in a package of noodles, and took a step back from the oven, placing his hands on his hips.

"GOOD, THIS MEANS I COULD CHECK THE RUNESTONES WHILE IT BOILS!" He spoke to no one in particular. He went across the hall into the room with the stones, picking them up. Each time he picks one up he gets a glimpse at a place in the market. It could be behind a store, down an alley, in front of a store, anything. He checked them all in a sequence, and there were 25 of them total, enough for his noodles to be cooked by the time he was done.

He was on the 23rd one, the view in front of the clock tower, and he saw a little girl standing in the middle of the street, hands cupped over their mouth-shouting something. After a bit the girl sat down on a bench, hands in her eyes as she trembled. She was crying, probably because she was lost and couldn't find someone. He had to help her right away!

"I'M COMING HUMAN!" He shouted, dashing out of the office and towards the clock tower. Thankfully it wasn't far away, barely 30 seconds. As he approached he saw the girl, he slowed down to a walk. He stepped towards the girl and knelt down in front of her. She looked at him with red eyes, still sniffling.

I broke his heart seeing the girl like this, so he shuffled through his sleeve, looking for something he would only ever use on occasions like this.

"Nice-Cream? You seem sad." he said, offering a blue Popsicle to them.

She sniffled, and hesitantly took the ice cream from him. She looked down at it, in doubt, or just maybe confusion.

Papyrus sat down next to her, and had one himself. "I'm a security person if you need any help with finding anyone." Her eyes perked up at this, grasping onto the only hope she had.

Papyrus grinned and stood up, offering his hand.

"FOLLOW ME, SMALL HUM-UH-CHILD!"

* * *

 ***Knowing that you did your best serving everyone, you're filled with determination.**

Frisk slumped down in a chair sighing. They were on break, and another employee took their place. They did do a seven hour shift doing every job. They were practically worked down to the bone. _**I know you accidentally end up in skeleton pun mode when you're tired, but stop.**_ Sorry about that. I guess you're in a **deadly** serious mode right now…

 _ **Ok, I have to admit, that was pretty good.**_ You know it! Up top!

*You felt a small force push on your hand as you raised it in the air.

Yeah! That's right! My sense of humor knows no bounds! None can defy me! _**Oh ha, ha. Very funny. Now stop posing on top of the table.**_

Well at least I have you to keep me company. Frisk looked towards the windowsill, a sleeping Flowey in its corner, getting the last rays of sunlight for the day. They thought for a bit on what they could do till they were tired enough for sleep. They brought a book about Fiore and all of its monster/human like creatures. There were actually quite a few, although most of them talked about things like dragon slayer and takeover magic users being "able to turn into monsters." It was true, but that wasn't what they were exactly looking for.

Frisk picked up the book and looked at the plain leather cover. They were looking for monsters that lived with humans. Or Humans that were monsters. Really anything that would be a sign that they might be accepted into society easily, anything that might be something helpful… so far, nothing but just conformation that werewolves and vampires were in this world. That was something that neither humans nor monsters could confirm back in R. Ebott, so that's a plus. Thank god that there's not an Earthland equivalent of Twilight.

Frisk set the book down, not in the mood to read any further than they had on the way here. They might read more of it on the way home tomorrow, but for right now, dinner awaited. Sweet, sweet dinner. _**With chocolate?**_ Yes Chara, with chocolate. _**Score!**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frisk patted their belly; the dinner had been filling, scrumptious, and delicious. They also wanted to get some sleep for the early morning tomorrow, and they were feeling just a small bit sleepy from dinner. So they lay down along the length of the couch, closing their eyes… _**Yeah, no. You know you're not gonna get any sleep.**_ Yeah, I know. But I had to at least try. Frisk sat up, thinking of something to do to pass the time. They stretched, working some of the strain out of their muscles, foot hitting something.

Looking down, they saw their phone barely sticking out of their backpack. Bingo! Let's call Sans!

*(Ring, ring…)

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

"It's going great! You?"

"Oh you know, just- _whoa_ -normal stuff."

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't your job force you into cooking and serving stuff? Like a lot of it?"

"Your right, but it wasn't too bad though. Most of the customers were really nice."

"So you didn't have a bad **thyme?** "

Frisk couldn't help it. That was one he hadn't used before. They dropped the phone as they laughed so hard their sides hurt.

(Distant, staticy clang)

Frisk picked the phone back up, mentally preparing for any other puns that might come their way. "So uh, how's the job coming along?"

"It's uh, been interesting."

(Two staticy tinks)

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, just some workers in the forge."

"Huh, what are you doing there?"

"I'm just passin' by, I'm actually headed towards the market for something that I saw. Might be a go-HOOD souvenir. Sorry, someone's almost crashed into me."

"Well sounds like a hectic town. Well I'll let you go, sounds like you'll be busy."

"Oh, well, see ya kid. Love ya, sleep tight."

"Love you too, good night." Frisk said as they placed their thumb over the hang up button.

(Click)

Yeah, he might be hiding something. _**No shit Sherlock.**_

* * *

Sans ran from the gang manor that was throwing every type of magic at him. Fire, ice, wood, spears, arrows, it could've been anything. He really could care less what type it was, he just knew it was coming towards him. What was surprising is that he was doing this of his own volition.

One hour ago

Sans walked through the halls of the manor he was sent to, heading towards the head honcho of the whole shebang. He turned in the directions that he was told, very surprised at how much clearance he got by simply saying "Mary sent me." Like seriously, that old woman has that much of an effect here? The answer was yes, yes she did. Apparently the gang leader was keeping the Crystal ball safe and sound for her. He didn't know why they were, he just knew that they were.

"This way." Said the guy that was leading Sans to the Leader's office. He just turned around another corner, leading into a hallway decked wall to wall with portraits of officials-probably previous gang leaders. "It's not too much farther from here."

"Thanks." He replied, looking upon one of the portraits that passed him by. It looked like one of those goofy revolutionary outfits with frills everywhere and a really wide brimmed hat that basically would've protected them from any UV rays. Hell, it even had a pink feather coming out of the top. The dude himself was posing dramatically on a barrel, pointing his Rapier just to the left of the viewer. Great piece of art all said and told. The rest of the paintings were of many differently shaped people in the same getup, posing in different ways.

Sans bumped into the back of the dude that was guiding him, "It is here." He said, not much other than a glance as he turned around and walked away. Sans looked at the office door, surprised that it was so giant. These doors could fit a throne room and not look like they were too small. They could probably fit two Asgores on top of each other without any issue, and that dude was gigantic. Surprisingly, they were rather easy to open; he only had to press his hand against the door to push it ajar.

The room itself was set in a dim, slightly orange light coming from a large fire place on the left of the room. Every piece of furniture had a dark shade of wood as a base with some red velvet somewhere on it. Even the mugs set on the table. The "big man" himself was sitting in a large chair that was taller than him by like three feet. He was the epitome of a dwarf, short, well defined muscles, and a MASSIVE amount of facial hair. You couldn't see his face that was how thick his eyebrows were.

"Hello there." He said with a deep, hearty voice that belayed a certain kindness.

"Sup."

"So why are you here exactly?"

"Oh, Mary sent me to get her crystal ball. She hurt her back on the way down last time."

The man instantly became ten times less bruiting, laughing, "Oh now, well I guess that's why everyone let you through. Come on in sit down." He got up and disappeared behind his desk, "So Mary has some back trouble again eh? Well I guess if she sent you I should give this to you." Coming around the corner of the desk, he held a glowing blue sphere."

"I gotta say that this was not what I was expecting from you guys. After Mary told me you guys were a gang I was super confused."

"Oh I get that a lot. We're not really what would be considered a gang. We're more of a group of people that work up in the mountains that call themselves a gang."

Sans laughed, comfortable in the presence of this man.

"Sit down; let me get you a beverage."

"Sweet, but I got myself something already." He said reaching into his jacket for a familiar red condiment. "So what's your name?"

"Arthur Kindle. Fiery as the last name implies."

"Sans."

"Sans…?"

"Just Sans."

"Alright then." He plopped down on a seat opposite of him, with his own beverage spilling out of a giant beer stein, "So what brings you on this little job?"

"You know she sent out a job to guilds?"

"Oh this isn't the first time Mary's done this. But why did you pick this job?"

"Oh," Sans thought for a second, "I guess you could say it was the reward, or the fact that it was basically thrust into my hands by my friend."

"Who're they?"

"Undyne, I think you'd like her. Really energetic and dramatic, fights a lot too. She planned this race between this little group of ours, and the first one that got back to the guild gets a prize."

"What's the prize?"

"Don't know."

"Well then why are you going on this whole quest?"

"She gives some darn good presents. But I'm not really one to put much effort into these types of things." Sans glanced at Arthur as he sipped his beverage, still intent on listening. "I'm working on this little project, and I was wondering if I could get any insight from Mary. I'm sort of stuck on how to get it up and running faster."

"Ah, so she's offering some 'insight' for this job. You're lucky; this is the first time she's done this in years."

"Really? I thought she was a fortune teller."

"Yeah she is, it just has different degrees of fortune telling. What she does with people that come to her stall is a sort of short term fortune. Like anything that comes within the next week or so. You're getting a prophecy."

"Uhh, what?"

"Yeah, her crystal ball sort of stores magic throughout the years, and when it has enough it can call a prophecy."

"Uhh. Okay then."

"But there's a test that I specifically like to put these people through."

"Test?"

"Ehh, its more of a test for my equipment than you. I have to run a sort of diagnostic on my manor every few years as well, and the only way I can test it safely is against people that are one hundred percent guaranteed to get back down."

"So it's dangerous."

"Oh yeah, most defiantly… but I know you'll do fine. There's a lot of magic in you." He got up from is seat and walked out of the door to his office. "Here, I'll show you the way to back to the door; it can be quite the maze."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So uh, any tips? By the way I still have no clue what you have planned."

"You're not supposed to. I don't want to ruin the surprise now do I?" He shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a small folded note, "Open this when you get to the bottom."

"… And tips?"

Arthur stepped behind Sans and pushed him off of his porch, "RUN!"

And thus started an endless rain of magic and various weapons descending on Sans's decent on the mountain. He had to say that he was dodging everything with ease, but he still had to put forth the effort to do so. He interrupted with a little buzz in his pocket, his phone.

*(Ring, ring…)

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sans got to the bottom of the mountain, still some stuff landing behind him with some light thunks or sputters. He was really tired, something that he hoped Mary's cookies could fix. He reached into his pocket for the little note Arthur gave him.

 _Made it down eh? Well this is gonna be short, but I want to tell you that you can visit me or any of the members of my gang any time._

Well alright then. I guess that's that.

* * *

Authors note

Okay, so I guess I want to say some things. First off, sorry for getting this out so late. I was lazy, and I was thinking about the future of this series. I'm a little bit discouraged at continuing the series, as Fairy Tail is a fucking MASSIVE anime. With no foreseeable end in sight, I'll probably end the series in a bit and start a different Fanfiction that I'll plan better. I just don't have the patience to prolong this series for such a long time. However, this does not mean I'll end it right now. I'm just going to be a little slower with updates.

Now that that's done, thank you all for giving this fanfiction so much support. It means so much to me every time someone reviews my work and gives me tip and little nods towards some jokes I made. Seriously, you guys are the best.

Now I'm going to sleep.


End file.
